Dany and Danny story pack
by ccrocks2287
Summary: All the Dany and Danny stories in one. All the merman yoai you yoai lovers coul ever want. But the story won't end here. More stories will come... This is all for you people to read the fanfic in order and without searching all over the place for my stories. Boy x boy or should I say merboy DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! please comment on my stories and tell me what you think :)
1. Unexpected love

My name is Danny fenton i'm 14 and live in a city called Amity park. My life used to be normal until one day I traveled to the beach and fell in love with a mer boy.

(Danny's pov)

HEY MOM I'M GOING TO BEACH!. I hollered. OK DEAR HAVE FUN! She responded. I dashed down our street block running into dash and his friends. I watched them from behind a brick wall and over heard them talking about something. HA HA! We sure taught that freak a lesson. Kwan said. YEAH! We'll have to go back and end the history lesson. Dash laughed. And with that they were off. Hmm? I wounder what that was about... I said to myself. I gave a shrug a walked away. A little more then a couple blocks later I finally arrived at the beach. I felt relaxed. All the nice cool fresh air flying in my face, the peace-full sounding waves splashing on the the painful sounding of crying WAIT CRYING!? I listened closely and found it was coming from behind the giant rock I sit on and watch the sunset. It sounded like a boy of my age. I turned the corner to see something I did not expected to see. A white haired boy was on the ground sobbing. He had a river of tears spilling out his beautiful green eyes. And tied to a tree was his beautiful black fish tail. The boy jumped and saw me staring at him with astonished eyes. Though something about me scared him. NO PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! He begged with more tears pouring from his eyes. I was shocked why was he so scared? I finally spoke. H-Hey I'm not going to hurt you. I said slowly. I looked down at his tail were the rope was tied. I slowly reached down there to untie him buy just as I was about to touch his fish feature the boy yelped and pulled it out of my reach. It's ok I won't hurt you I only want to help you. I said calmly. I tried the move again with success and set him free. Well almost. The boy had no legs and the ocean was still a little ways away. T-Thanks. The boy said wiping some tears away. I had to admit he was kind of cute. If it's not to much trouble can I ask how you got all the way up here... you know out of the water? He took a couple minutes to calm down. I traveled to surface to see if I can spot any humans to learn more about them and I saw a couple of boys wrestling in the water and I was so curios about them. Then one of them spotted me and dragged me out of the deep water and into the shallows were they spotted my tail. They started touching me in ways I don't want to explain while calling me a freak and other mean things. After they had there fun they tied me to this tree and said they c-c-come BACK AND KILL ME! He said while tearing up again. The poor guy... I thought. What's your name? I asked. Dany. He said in a quite voice. That's funny my name is Danny to. I said in a little laugh. I looked at his tail again. It was one of the most prettiest things I ever saw. Y-Your tail is beautiful. I said. These words made Dany blush. T-Thanks Dany said shyly. I got down on my knees and cupped his cheek with my hand. I looked deeply into his sparkling green sparked inside me. My heart felt so strange. What is this feeling? I asked myself I quickly noticed Dany was blushing and I drooped my hand to the ground when I was now on all fours like a dog staring into those beautiful eyes. Though I finally snapped put of my trace a couple seconds later. OH UH SORRY ABOUT THAT! I panicked. GOD I'M SUCH A-! sorry I should go. I said nervously. Just as I was about to leave I felt Dany's hand grab mine. At this I blushed. I turned around to see him with hope in his eyes. Please take me with you...He begged. I know it's a lot to ask but I wan't to learn more about the human life. He said. Please...He pleaded. I blushed and thought of how I would be able to take him with me. I looked at his fins and then into his eyes again. Then the question popped out. How would I take you with me? I asked. You don't even have legs. I said sternly. Dany eye's were no longer filled with hope they were filled with sadness. He let go of my hand and lowered his head. I felt bad for him. It's not his fault he was born with a tail. I thought of every way I could take him with me. It took me a few minutes but I finally figured out a plan. I could carry you...I said. Dany reacted fast and his eyes filled with hope again. Y-You sure?... He asked quietly. I nodded and gave him a smile. I knelt down and cradled him into my arms. We had a little struggle of getting Dany in a good position and he almost fell out of my arms. Dany gave a little whimper and clutched to my chest. He lifted his head and looked me into the eyes. Sorry...He said quietly. It's ok... I said. We both blushed. As I started walking Dany rested his head on my chest. Thank you. Dany whispered. I smiled as he silently fell sleep. There was one thing though. How was I going to explain a mer boy to my parents. Oh I know... Mom Dad can I keep it?...

Chapter 2: The bathroom incident

(Dany's pov)

When we arrived at Danny's house Danny lied me on this fabric made thing called a "couch" and walked down the hall to get a "bathtub" ready for me. He came back and dragged me into the "bathroom" and gently put me me into the water holding cube. When I felt the water my eyes lit up and I let out a gasp. Whats wrong? Danny asked. The water...it's so warm and it feels so good. The ocean is usually cold. I responded. Danny gave me a smile. Glad you like it. He said. Will this be good enough for you? Danny asked. Yeah. I said quietly. Do you want anything? He asked. Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry. I said while my stomach growled. Danny chuckled. Well I'll be back in a little bit ok... Danny said with a smile. He got up and left the room. I let out a sigh and let myself relax. I looked at my tail and frowned with sadness. Whats wrong with me? I asked myself. Just then Danny walked back in with some food. Here. He said. He handed me a square golden thing with yellow stuff came out of every side. I sniffed it, it smelled pretty good to me. Go ahead. It's called a grilled cheese sandwich. Danny said. I took a bite out of it and LOVED IT! I drew a smile on my face and ate the rest under a minute. Danny handed me a fresh glass of water. Uh have any salt? I asked. Yeah uh here let me get said. In a couple seconds he came back with a "salt shaker". Thanks. I said and poured a little into the glass of water. As I drank it Danny just stared at me with a weird look on his face. Uh... Here. Danny said handing me a long brown rectangular object. I popped that into my mouth and I got goosebumps on my skin. I couldn't recall the taste but I liked it. That's called chocolate. Danny said. After I was done eating Danny held me in a conversation for about an hour. All of a sudden my tail felt weird and tingly. It grew so intense that I let out a little whimper. Are you ok? Danny asked in concern. I-I don't think so... I said. Danny pulled me out of the tub and lied me on the floor. I started to breath heavily while my tail began to shake. After a while it began to thrash itself around and began hurt. DANNY! I screamed. I looked to see my tail squirming itself on the floor. I was scared and in pain. DANNY! I screamed with tears filling my eyes. Danny comforted me. He looked pretty scared himself. It's ok Dany i'm right here. He said. My tail slithered on it's own at a quicker pace and it began to pulse. I started to rained out of my eyes. DANY! WHATS HAPPENING TO YOU!? Danny asked. I couldn't answer. I was sobbing on the floor. Danny supported my head on his lap and held my hand. At the point were I felt like I was going to explode I let out one last scream and passed out.

(Danny's pov)

Dany had gone unconscious and I was starting to freak out. Suddenly his tail glowed and transformed into human legs. I couldn't believe my eyes. Oh my god...I said shakily. I gently lied him down onto the floor and ran to go get him some cloths.

(Dany's pov)

I awoke on the ground in pain. I felt that the thrashing and squirming had stopped so that was a relief. But I still was in great pain. I tried to sit up but felt a jolt of discomfort run through my body. I let a cry of pain out as tears quickly came to my eyes. As I settled myself in a sitting position all the pain hit me at once and I silently cried. After I cooled off I opened my eyes to a shocking sight. I had my same white hair and green eyes but I had HUMAN LEGS! I stroked them with my hand and felt the soft skin. Tough I tried not to touch them to much cause I was hurting every were. I tried to stand up but I was still to weak. I crawled over to what Danny calls the "counter" and used it to support me to stand up. Once I was in the standing position I held onto the counter for safety. My body was in a lot of pain and tears flowed out of my eyes slowly. Then Danny walked in carrying some cloths. My legs began to shake as I reached a hand out to him. I started to walk but stumbled my naked body onto his. I clutched to his shirt with a little whimper as more of the pain rushed through me.

(Danny's pov)

As Dany's naked body fell onto me I blushed deeply. Though I couldn't keep my eyes off him. His body glowed like an angle sent from heaven. He was just so beautiful. He collapsed to the floor witch made me worried. DANY! I yelped. Some more tears filled his eyes as he started to cry. But could you blame him. He must be in so much pain. I held his head gently onto my chest. A little while later we got Dany dressed. Though right after that he fell asleep so I carried him to my parents bed and tucked him in. Hoping he'll feel better in the morning

Chapter 3: Day one

(Danny's pov)

I got up around 8:30 the other day to make Dany and I some breakfast. I decided to be as quiet as I could cause i'm sure Dany was still asleep. Though not much later Dany came around the corner crawling and all fours since he couldn't walk yet. He was in my old soft gray pajamas and in white ankle socks. He let out a soft yawn and rubbed his eyes. I smiled at that scene, he was so cute. After a couple seconds Dany sneezed a kitten sneeze. Ok scratch cute he's adorable. I said to myself. Morning. I said while flipping an egg. You feeling any better? I asked. Yeah. He responded. Dany tried to stand up and had balance for a while but stumbled backwards. I quickly grabbed his hand and yanked him close to my body. Holding his head in my chest. WHOA! be careful don't hurt yourself ok. I'll teach you how to walk later. I said. Dany responded with a nod and a smile. I'm just glad he's alright. I said to myself. I set him down on a chair and got him his morning plate. He had a couple small pancakes, bacon, and egg. He didn't question about any of it he just ate it down. Thanks that was good. He said. Your welcome. I responded as I ate my food. After breakfast I carried Dany into the backyard for him to swim in our pool. He seemed pretty excited cause he just jumped in getting me wet. HEY! I laughed aloud. Though something was wrong. When Dany entered the pool I saw the water glow. Dany? DANY!? I shouted. Seconds later Dany popped up but he had his tail again. Danny look. He said exposing his tail fins to me. Wait. How did you-? I began. I don't know it just happened. He said. At this race I freaked out. I scooped Dany into my arms and ran inside. DANNY! WHAT ARE YOU-!? He shriek. I dropped him onto the couch and ran to get my laptop. I came back and typed in: MERMAID FACTS. I clicked on one of the results sweating my head off. It says here that when a mermaid/merman is taken away from it's natural habitat and into a human's world it grows human legs in a painful transformation. When dry the mermaid/merman has human legs but when wet it grows back it's tail. I read aloud. I set out a sigh of relief. So I can't remain human forever...Dany said sadly. I'm sorry Dany but that's how it's said. I responded rubbing his shoulder. So i'm just going to remain a freak. Dany said. WHAT!? NO! Dany your not a freak your just different. Your special. I said hoping that would cheer him up. SPECIAL! DANNY LOOK AT ME AND LOOK AT YOURSELF! I'M JUST A LAB EXPERIMENT A PET! I'M-! Dany began. But I had enough of his painful insults about himself and to shut him up I pulled him into a kiss. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and held us there for a while. I felt tears drip off my hand. Dany your not a freak your not a lab experiment nor are you a pet...I said to myself. Your beautiful ,fun, charming and I love you... I won't let anybody hurt you or even touch you. I mentally said. A while later I released us from our kiss. Dany was shocked. He put some of his fingers on his lips and stared at me in awe. D-Danny?...He awed softly. I held him in a hug softly. Dany your not a freak... Don't say that about yourself... You brought a whole new adventure into my life. And I swear on my life I will protect you. I'll never let anybody touch you. Don't worry... B-But Danny i'm a-. He started. Your my beautiful little mermaid. I said. I-I love you...Dany said. I love you to. I responded. And we stayed like that for a while and for the first time in my life I found love...

Chapter 4: Vlad finds out

(Vlad's pov)

I walked down the hall into my computer lab to spy on Danny just for fun. Since his parents were away in California I could take an advantage of it. I turned on the camera and saw Danny go to the living room and sat down to what looked like a fish boy. WAIT WHAT!? I zoomed the camera in and saw a boy with snow white hair and green eyes. I also saw a black fish tail from his waste down, my my doesn't that look delicious. I said. I could make a lot of money on that little guppy. I said with an evil smile. I shot a picture of the beautiful creature and printed it out. I turned my chair around to my computer and typed in: MERMAIDS. When I clicked a result I read a whole page on it. Mermaids/Mermen are creatures with an upper human body and from the waist down a fish's tail. Mermaids and mermen are resulted to be helpless and frightened of the human life source. They stay away from humans the best they can. Most of them can be caught by fishing nets and other material that can hold them. That's all I need to know. I said evilly. I turned on the camera and put sound mode on and watched the two of them. Don't worry Dany I won't let anyone touch you. Danny said. And with that he carried the fish boy out of the room. Drat. I said disappointingly. I re winded the video to were Danny spoke. Don't worry Dany I won't let anyone touch you. I laughed out evilly when he said that. You better keep your commitment my dear Danniel cause uncle Vlad is coming to pay your little fishy friend a visit. And with that I shut off the camera once more and left the room...

Chapter 5: Sam and Tucker come to visit

(Dany's pov)

Ahhh. It's nice to feel the water again. I said while sinking on the bottom of the pool. I lied there spreading out my arms and letting my fins flex. It felt so good to be in Danny's pool. I turned on my side and pictured Danny's kiss. I blushed at the image but I also felt so good at the sight. I hugged myself thinking of him. Danny was so kind and loving. When I was in pain he was right there for me. I know for a fact that he's in love with me and I love him to...

(Danny's pov)

I wondering how Dany is doing. I'm just worried. What if somebody see's him and kidnaps him. Relax Fenton nobody is gonna see-. I began. DING DONG. I wounder who that is... I said while I opened the door. When I opened it a tackle came to me. DANNY!. Two people yelled. I was thrown to the ground hard while pain jolted up my body. OW! GET OFF! I hollered. Sorry. The two said. I opened my eyes to see Tucker and Sam. Hi guys. I said now in a better mood. Sup. Hey we just wanted to know if you can hang with us today...

(Dany's pov)

I heard Danny holler and got curious. I surfaced to see what was going on. What I saw what more humans. One was a girl and was dressed in black purple and a tiny bit of green. The other had a red thing on his head and clear glassy cubes hovering over his eyes. He was in yellow dark green and brown. He looked like an African american to me. The all of a sudden one spotted me and pointed at me. I shrunk down as the 2 tried to check me out. Danny tried to stop them but he couldn't. Just as they excited the house I dove underwater accidentally exposing half of my tail. I dove to the side were the couldn't see me. I was scared and hoping Danny would get rid of them soon.

(Sam's pov)

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? I shrieked. WAS THAT SOME KIND OF FISH TAIL!? BUT WE JUST SAW A BOY! I screamed. It was nothing guys. I swear. Come on lets go back inside. Danny said. Still confused Danny pushed us both back inside keeping us away from what he had hidden.

(Danny's pov)

Really guys it was nothing. I said. The two of them stared at me in disbelief. Danny I saw a boy and then I saw A FISH'S TAIL! Sam screamed. Sam i'm sure it was just your imagination. I said. I don't know dude I saw it to. Tucker stated. Could we just drop it? I asked. Tucker agreed but Sam was still on Dany's tail. She really wanted to find out about him. Yeah sure... She said. Good. Guys I really have stuff to work on so I need to get on it. I said. They seemed to not mind. They said there good bye's and left. Right after that I went to go check on Dany. Hey Dany it's ok there gone. I said. Dany popped his out of the water and sat on the ledge. They saw me didn't they. He said. Only your tail but that's about it. That was a close one. They could of seen you. I responded. I know. I'm sorry... Dany said sadly. It's not your fault i'm the one who should of been more careful. I said. Well lets forget about it and get some dinner. I said while scooping Danny into my arms and taking him inside.

Chapter 6: Going out

(Danny's pov)

I got Dany dried off and dressed nicely. He wore a gray short sleeve shirt with jeans and white tennies. We left the house and wen't down to the nasty burger for dinner. I got him a medium cheese burger a coke and some fries. I got a chicken stake sandwich a Pepsi and fries as well. We had a nice time. We told jokes and had a nice conversation. After dinner I took Dany to the park. From what I heard there was suppose to be fireworks. We walked around for a while. I showed him the fountain and the squirrels. Dany seemed to like it all. We found a bench to sit on and the fireworks began. The colors were amazing. There were shapes of all sorts. We enjoyed every moment. Especially Dany. He loved it. I looked at him and he looked at me. Both are hearts lit up. We both leaned in for a kiss till Dash and his friends came along. HEY FEN TURD WHO'S YOUR FRIEND!? He yelled. When Dany saw him and Kwan he began to shake and whimper. Whats wrong? I asked. Those are the boys who tied me to the tree. Dany said. I looked at them and I filled with anger. I should of known. Those jerks can be so mean. They always bully me at school. Hey. You look familiar to someone we could of killed. Dash said. Yeah. he looks like that freak we saw at the beach. Kwan added. Dash reached out a hand to get Dany but I reacted fast. GET AWAY FROM HIM! I screamed and I moved in front of Dany. Dash picked me up by my shirt and shook me violently. Awww looks like fentona is in love. He teased. With rage in my soul I kicked Dash in the face. YOU LITTLE! He yelled. COME'ON DANY! I screamed while grabbing Dany's hand trying to make a run for it. Then Kwan grabbed Dany's free hand and yanked him from me pinning him to his chest with his arm. Kwan then brought out a pocket knife and hovered it over Dany's neck. Dany let out a shriek and struggled to get out of Kwan's grip. LET HIM GO! I screamed. Dash came over and and de clothed Dany's right shoulder exposing his skin. Pretty skin. Don't you think Kwan? Dash teased. Kwan laughed and brought the knife down and cut his shoulder. Dany let out a cry as tears quickly came and left his eyes. Red blood oozed out his shoulder staining his shirt. You like that freak? Dash asked putting pressure on Dany's wound. Dany shriek in pain as tears fell from his face. SHUT UP! Kwan screamed slapping Dany across the face. STOP IT YOUR HURTING HIM! I YELLED. Well no dur. Dash said. I filled with rage and brought out my mini tazer shocking the two of them out cold. After I got them out of the way I rushed over to Dany. I tore a peice of my shirt off and covered his wound. Are you ok? I asked. Y-Yeah. Dany replied. This is all my fault if it wasn't for me this wouldn't of happened... I said. NO! I-I wanted to go with you. It's only a little cut. I c-can handle it. Dany said.

(Dany's pov)

I could handle it. I didn't want to leave Danny. I still had so many questions to be answered and so may sights to see. And after all Danny and I had been through I wouldn't leave for the world. Come'on lets go home. I said with a smile. The two of us got up and headed back to Danny's house. When we arrived I walked into the bathroom and stripped myself of my cloths though I heard something behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Danny walk in. Hey Dany I -... He began but then just stopped and stared at me...

(Danny's pov)

I stopped at the sight of Dany's body. I blushed at him like an idiot. He looked so beautiful. His body glowed like an angle and his eyes sparkled like diamonds. I was speechless...

(Dany's pov)

Danny are you ok?... I asked. Though I noticed why he was quiet. GAH I-I'M SORRY! I shrieked getting my shirt and pants to cover myself while blushing red as a tomato. Without a response Danny started to approach me. Danny?... I questioned backing up against the wall. I dropped my cloths as his dressed body was only inches away from my un clothed body. Danny reached out and touched my cheek with his hand. I'm sorry for what happened to you today... He said deeply. With that he pulled me into a hug for a while. Now go take your bath you must be tired. He said while letting me go. I walked over to the bath and noticed Danny was still watching me. I settled down and let my tail grow out. A little bit after that Danny came over to me and bent down beside me grasping and stroking my tail in the process. I let out a gasp. Why was he giving me this attention? I asked myself. I had once read in a book that humans give there love this attention for sexual reasons. Did he want to give me sexual touch? Dany... He said. Y-Yes?... I responded. Have fun... He added. And with that he left the room.

Chapter 7: A day in the sun

(Danny's pov)

MORNING DANY! Dany called. Morning...I said back. Dany is a mer boy I found on the beach. He was tortured and threatened to be killed. I discovered him not to long ago and brought him with me to explore the human world. And soon enough we fell in love. Want some cereal? I asked. Sure. Uh whats cereal? He questioned. It's grain shapes we eat for breakfast. I responded. Here have some Captain Crunch. I added making him a bowl of cereal. Thanks. He said eating his meal with no hesitation. I was thinking we could do some swimming together today. I said. Fine with me... He responded. I looked at him with a evil smile. Oh Dany. I said evilly. W-What? Dany responded nervously. I dashed over to Dany and picked him up running outside. DANNY WHAT ARE YOU!? He screamed. I dashed us over to the pool jumping in with Dany in my arms. Dany met me at the surface. Why did you do that? He asked. Maybe cause I like to see you wet. I responded locking Dany and I into a kiss. After I released my mouth from his Dany and splashed me a little. You wanted to play so lets play. Dany said as he dove underwater. Dany?... I questioned. Suddenly I was yanked underwater and put into another kiss. When we both resurfaced I had a fun idea in mind. Oh so that's how your gonna play it. I said. I dragged Dany out of the pool and onto land. GAH NO FAIR! Dany shrieked. I pinned him down on the grass and yet once again locked him into another kiss for a short long while. Hours later of splashing and swimming Dany dried off and ate some dinner and watched some sponge bob for an hour. It was then time for him to got to bed. I walked with him to my parents room and tucked him in. Good night. I said tenderly. Night. He responded in a cute but tired voice. I love you. I said. Love you to. He replied drowsily. And with that he dozed off. I kissed him on the forehead and left the room going to watch TV by myself.

Chapter 8: Vlad's intruding

(Dany's pov)

I was fast asleep dreaming about the ocean until a creaking sound awoke me. Hello...I said. Then I heard some evil like laughter. I jumped while bumping and spilling some water on my arm forming my tail. I then heard some more unkind laughter. Is that you Danny? I asked nervously. Not quit. A voice said. I was about to let out a scream but my mouth was covered with black gloved hands. My my your more pretty up close. You have a beautiful tail. It's going to make me a lot of money once I sell you. He said while rubbing my tail playfully. I shifted my mouth from his hand that was over my mouth and screamed. HELP! I screeched. Seconds later Danny burst into the room seeing the man hold me in captivity. Danny filled with rage wanting to the kill the man. LET HIM GO VLAD! He yelled. Vlad? Did Danny know this man? And why was he after me? What did I do to him? I have so many questions flying through my head right now...

(Danny's pov)

Why Danniel come to save your love from my hand have you? Vlad asked with a smile. He's quit a catch. He added. GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU PERVERTED FRUIT LOOP! I shrieked. I ran over to Vlad and socked him the face throwing him away from Dany. WHY YOU!? Vlad said angrily creating a pink goop of ectoplasim that shot me to the wall and rapped itself around the top part of my body. DANNY! Dany cried fearing of injury that could of been brought upon me. You wanna play rough...Vlad said evilly. He turned his head and gave Dany an evil smile and started to approach him. I'll show you...Vlad said deeply. Dany showed a great amount of fear as Vlad approached him. When Dany was backed up against a wall Vlad cupped his cheek and used his slimy snake like tongue and licked it. Vlad then brought Dany and him into a kiss. And I grew angry...

(Dany's pov)

You like that Danny? Watch this. Vlad said with a laugh. Vlad locked us into another kiss and a couple seconds later he slipped his tongue into my mouth wrapping it around my own tongue. Vlad then used his free hand to play with my chest. I let out a cry and tears filled my eyes. The pleasure was pure torture. I had enough of the mean insults so I bit Vlad's tongue. He let out a screech and released me of his grip. I dragged myself on the floor as far as I could trying to escape but I had no legs so it was difficult. YOU LITTLE BRAT THAT HURT! Vlad yelled. He made a weird glowing pink rope. Vlad threw the rope in my direction and it rapped around my tail. He then yanked me over to his reach again. I let out a pitiful scream as he did so. The rope disappeared and Vlad picked me up in his arms. I pounded on his chest hoping he would let me go. LET ME GO! I shrieked. He didn't listen only let out a laugh so scary it gave me goosebumps. He flew above in the air still not releasing me. DANY! Danny cried doing his best to stand up and try to save me. Vlad wasn't amused. He shot Danny with a pink glowing ball that made Danny pass out. DANNY NO! I shrieked. Suddenly a pink spinning vortex thing circled us and we disappeared.

Chapter 9: The story that tells the truth

(Danny's pov)

I awoke on the floor with my hands free. My eyes shot wide open as fear struck my heart. DANY DANY! I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was no response. DANY! I screamed once more but there was still no response. I started to cry the crying then became sobs. DAMN IT VLAD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM!? I cried. I let out more sobs and buried my head in my chest. I then heard the door bell ring. I answered the door and saw Sam and Tucker awaiting me. I tried not to cry but a tear slipped down my face. Whats wrong Danny? Sam asked. I'ts n-nothing. I said having more tears run down my face. Come'on dude you can tell us anything. Tucker said. Y-you wouldn't believe me. I said sadly. Yes we will. Here tell us what happened. Sam said with a symphony smile. I invited them in and told them the story. So your saying that Vlad came here and captured him. Tucker said. Y-Yes and N-N-Now I c-can't get HIM BACK! I sobbed. Whats so special about him anyway. I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM! I cried. More tears fell from my eyes as the two of them looked at me in awe. Your in LOVE WITH HIM! Sam yelled. Sam come'on so what that's his choice. Tucker said. Sam shut up fast and let me continue my talk. I'm going to go save him. I said. WHAT!? Do you even know were Vlad is ? Sam asked. Yeah. I responded. How will you even get there? Tucker questioned. I'm going in my parents specter speeder. I answered. Before the two could say anything I pushed them out the door and dashed down in my parents laboratory. I hoped in the specter speeder and flew out the garage. Don't worry Dany I'm coming to save you...

Chapter 10: Vlad's touch

(Dany's pov)

When we arrived at Vlad's castle Vlad locked me in his room and tied me up from my waist up with a rope and said he'd come back for me later. I still had my tail and was completely helpless. I began to cry. Oh Danny I wished you were here. Hurry and save me... Tears rained down my face and I went to sleep. Hours later I awoke with legs but I was still tied up. I heard someone at the door and Vlad came in. Oh this wont do. I need a fish tail not legs. Change back. He said. NO! I cried. Change back. He said in a growl. No! I screamed. CHANGE BACK! Vlad yelled while pulling my hair. STOP IT! I shrieked. Then change back. Vlad said releasing my hair and drooping my head on the floor. Even if I wanted to I couldn't I need water to touch me. I said. Fine you don't want to change I'll just make you. Vlad said in a deep low voice. He untied me but pinned me to the floor. He then grabbed my legs lifting them in the air while spreading them apart. Having his closed together legs come between the gap. Vlad then started to unbutton my pants and unzipped the zipper. W-What are you doing? I asked shakily. He lowered my pants to my knees and took off what Danny called "Boxers". Exposing something that boys hid in there. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? S-STOP! I screamed. But it was to late Vlad got his hand and reached down there playing with me sexually. I went silent as he continued to touch me there. I started to let out moans and whimpers but Vlad seemed to enjoy it. I SAID STOP! GET YOUR HAND OFF OF THAT PLEASE! I screamed. Oh come'on little guppy it's suppose to feel good. Enjoy it. He said evilly. Vlad then reached inside a bag and brought a bottle that said Lotion on it. Vlad put some on his hand and brought it to my private place and covered it with it. He continued to play with me for a little while until I let out some white stuff. When Vlad got off me and let me pull up my pants I screamed at him. WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? ALL I NEEDED TO DO WAS PUT SOME WATER ON MY ARM OR SOMETHING AND I WOULD OF CHANGED! I hollered. Some tears ran from my eyes. Well you should prove yourself next time. Besides you have a cute little face. And a face like that needs special attention. Vlad said with a bitter smile. Y-YOUR A HORRIBLE MONSTER! I HATE YOU! I cried. Well you'll be rid once I sell you to the government. Danny will stop you. YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I yelled making Vlad laugh evilly again. While he was distracted. I made a run for it out the door. Naughty naughty... good thing I set up water squirting's just in case. I heard Vlad say as I ran out of the room. I ran and ran but didn't get far. A hose looking thing squirted me from the wall. Just as my tail formed a pink rope blasted out and wrapped around my shoulders to a couple inches below my tail. I landed on the floor with a bang. I looked at my fin as they twitched and started to freak out. Vlad had already caught up to me and picked me up in his arms. I squirmed my body to get free but it didn't help. Now lets go make me some money. Vlad said with a evil laugh. Just then Danny crashed through the wall in a big metal thingy. DANNY! I screamed happily.

Chapter 11: The rescue

(Danny's pov)

Well well look who it is. Vlad chanted. I saw Danny tied in Vlad's arms and I threw a fit. LET HIM GO! I screamed. DANNY! HELP! Dany cried. I put my hand in my pocket and brought out a ecto gun and pointed it at Vlad. PUT HIM DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT! I yelled. Vlad slowly put Dany down on the ground and stepped away from him. Suddenly Vlad pulled out a knife and threatened to cut off Dany's tail. I'll do it Danniel. You know I will. He said with a smile. Dany began to cry and sob out of his wits. Just as Vlad was about to hurt Dany I fired the gun shooting Vlad in the wall. Vlad was angry at first but wiped another one of his smiles on his face again. Hey Danniel while you took it slow to get here I had some fun with Dany. He said. What do you mean? I asked angrily. Well lets just say I stripped him of his pants and got some lotion and had my way with him down there. He said. YOU DID WHAT!? I asked madly. Oh yeah it was nice to feel him there especially when he was helpless. It was so pleasurable. He laughed. YOU LITTLE SON OF A! I shouted. I then fired the gun and shot Vlad till he was dead. Don't you ever come near him again. I said to his lifeless body. I walked over to Dany and untied him. I put him a hug and cried. I thought I lost you...I'm so sorry I let this happen to you... I said as tears fell on Dany's head. I-It's ok I'm with you now I'm safe now. After holding each other for a while I lifted Dany into my arms and put him into the specter speeder and flew us home. When we arrived Dany grew his legs wet but lost them as he went to go take a bath. I walked into the bathroom with a grilled cheese sandwich and let Dany have something to eat. I spent the rest of the day with Dany and when he went to bed I slept with him. I guarded him so he would be safe...

Chapter 12: The end

(Danny's pov)

The next morning I made Dany a special breakfast. His favorite pancakes, bacon, and eggs of course he ate it down fast. Did you sleep well last night? I asked with a smile. Yeah I had a dream were I was eating gigantic pancakes! He said happily. Were they good? I asked. He nodded with a smile and rubbed his belly while licking his lips. I held him in a hug for a few minutes and we both went outside to swim in the pool. Dany swam and swam singing and laughing. I was so happy he was safe again. I joined him in the pool and we both splashed each other and played games though Dany won most of them but I didn't care. He was happy and since he was I was to. It was weird though Dany was a mer boy and I was human. Most people would think of how this love thing would work out but it just dose. I'm glad it dose... Having fun? I asked tickling Dany in the stomach. Y-Y-Y-Yeah. He answered laughing his head off. I love you so much. I said tenderly. I love you to. He responded. The two of us locked ourselves in a kiss. I didn't care if Dany had a tail or legs all I new is the I love him. And that's how it always be...

Hi my name is Danny Fenton. I'm 14 years old and I Live in amity park. I use to have a normal life till I went to the beach one day and fell in love with a mer boy...


	2. Love for everything

Chapter 1: Him and I

(Danny's pov)

My name is Danny Fenton. I'm 14 and live in Amity Park with a mer boy named Dany. I found Dany on the beach one day tied to a tree. Tortured and almost killed I saved his life. He begged me to take him along and show him the human world. I did and not long after that we fell in love. It's been a month now and my parents came home a couple weeks I saved Dany from Vlad's grip. I told them that Dany was an orphan and we became great friends. Buying it they let him stay. Though what they don't know is that Dany has a fishy secret. Morning Dany! I chanted happily. Dany walked his way down the stairs and gave me a welcoming hug. He also gave me our secret morning kiss. Another secret my parents don't know. I'M GAY! Ready for the big day today? I said with a smile. Yep. He responded with a little laugh. Well your going to have to escape me first. I said evilly. And with that I started to chase him. We darted around the house until I finally caught him. I pinned him on the ground tickling him like a crazy person. DANNY STOP PLEASE! He cried laughing his heart out with a couple tears in his eyes. I finally let him go and we got dressed for school. Yeah I decided for Dany to go to school. I warned him that it was boring but he can't just stay here at the house all day. After we got dressed it was still a whole hour till we had to go. So I made us some breakfast. Nothing special though just Captain crunch cereal which seemed to be Dany's favorite type so I guess it was a treat for him. After our little feast Dany watched his favorite cartoon. GRAVITY FALLS! I had to admit it wasn't that bad. It was kind of funny. But I didn't really want him watching it. After he watched the episode were they hunted down the sea monster for money Dany seemed depressed when he turned into his mer boy form. He also brought up questions like... Am I weird to you? and Do you think people would hunt me for money? and the one that got me worried about was when he asked me...Am I normal? I couldn't say no to him it would break his poor little heart. After Vlad sexually touching him Dany got really scared at night. He would always have horrible nightmares about Vlad raping him and selling him in an auction. The worst part would be when he cried for 3 hours. I got worried and I tried to spend every minute I could with him doing fun activities. I just didn't know what to do. Come'on Dany time for school...I said with a soft smile. Dany got his backpack and let out an excited smile. We headed out the door walking down the road. Dany was so excited that he jumped and sang all the way there. I'm glad he was happy now I just hoped it would last. And I hoped that today nothing would go wrong...

Chapter 2: Arriving for the first day of school

(Dany's pov)

I was so excited. I was actually going to a human school. Danny said it'd be boring but that's his opinion. We entered the school and Danny walked me to the office. A lot of people were staring at me. Some were also laughing. I also heard some people whisper...Hey look at his hair. And look at those freaky eyes... Danny turned his head and told me not to pay attention to them. We entered the office and Dany signed me up. He then took me to the commons area and we sat there waiting for the bell to ring. Then Sam and Tucker came. Sam didn't like me cause I was dating Danny. Hi Danny! She chanted cheerful. Sup dude. Tucker said normally. Hi guys how's it going? But before the two could answer the bell rang and we headed for our classes. Love you have a nice day. Danny said kindly. AND STAY CLEAR OF WATER! He added. Yeah yeah I know. I said. And with that I went to class. To 's class.

HALLOWEEN WITCHES PEOPLE SETTLE DOWN! Lancer yelled making all the teens sit. Now as you know or been told we have a new student today. Dany why don't you just come up-WHOA! He shrieked. I stopped in my tracks and sadly stared at him. FOR HEAVEN SAKE TAKE OFF THE WIG AND CONTACTS! He screamed. T-This is my real hair and these a-are my real e-eyes. I said quietly and softly. Well then lets get on with this. He said rudely. Class Dany. Dany class. Now sit down. Take a seat next to Dash. My eyes grew wide and my heart stopped. Dash was the one who cut my shoulder and was being mean to me that one night. WELL TAKE A SEAT! Lancer yelled. I shakily sat down next to Dash and got out my things. Well well it isn't little freak. Dash said meanly. I didn't respond to his comment. I'll get you one day freak remember that. Your little lover boy Danny screwed up and your going to pay for it. He said angrily. I let a shudder and got on with class. After switching class to class lunch finally came and I was already whipped out. Who new human school could be so boring. I met Danny and the others at a table. They were already waiting for me and had eaten half there lunch. Hi...I said. Hey hows school? Danny asked me with hope. I have to sit next to Dash and he threatened me. And Mr. Lancer also made fun of me. I said sadly. Danny got mad and slammed his fist on the table making me whimper. I knew it. Once you walk in here you'll be a victim. He said in a mad mood. I continued to eat lunch and Danny went on his fit. I'd just hate to see you get hurt by the mean kids here. He said more calmly. Then that's when Sam snapped.

Chapter 3: Sam's mean words

(Danny's pov)

Well who can blame them. I mean look at him. Sam said meanly. We all looked at her in a strange way. He has white hair and green eyes and he can grow a fish tail when he's wet. And since he's so stupid and acts helpless every one will eventually find out his secret. She said in a rude tone. Sam why are acting like this? I know your upset for me dating him but your always mean to him. I said. SO MAYBE I JUST DON'T LIKE HIM! She yelled. We all stared at he again. I-I'm in love with you Danny. I wish you'd choose me over that...that FREAK! She said. Then Dany took over. WHY!? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!? SO WHAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH DANNY! IT WAS JUST MEANT TO BE! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP TRYING TO STEAL HIM FROM ME!? He screamed. HE LOVES ME AND NOT YOU! He added. You little freak. You should be sold to the government and be put in a circus for our entertainment. I WISH VLAD WOULD OF JUST KILLED YOU! YOU HALF FISH FREAK! YOU SHOULD BE PUT IN A LAB AND BE DISSECTED! JUST DIE! Sam yelled. Dany let out a gasp and tears filled in his eyes. SAM! I yelled angrily. Y-Your right I'm nothing more then a LAB RAT! He cried. He sobbed for a second and ran out of the room with tears flying out of his eyes and still crying. I hope your happy cause you just hurt the one I love and doing that will never make me love you... I said sharply.

I ran outside to go comfort Dany. I found him crying around the corner. Dany.. I said. I walked over to him and put ourselves into a hug. I WANT TO GO HOME! He sobbed. I wiped a tear from his face and rubbed his head. Ok I'll take you home. I smiled. I walked Dany home as fast as I could but I was still upset with Sam badly.I stayed home with him and told my parents things didn't go to well. They kind of stared at me madly and they seemed to want to know why I always treated him like some kind of... PET. Dany walked depressingly down the hall and into the rest room I guess he was going to take a bath. I decided to join him and let out all the stress I had. Though since I couldn't grow a fish tail like he could it would probably be a little scary for him but I didn't really care cause I wanted to give him something I that I craved. I walked in and already saw he had transformed. Mind if I join you? I asked. He didn't respond for a couple seconds. S-Sure he said in a shy voice.

Chapter 4: Making love or should I scream RAPE!

(Dany's pov)

Danny stripped of himself and quickly jumped in the tub with me. I turned my head and lowered it so he couldn't see my face. My shoulders shook and I uttered cries as tear drops fell and made a tiny splash in the water. Hey... Danny said as he turned my head with a couple of his fingers to have me facing him. I started to cry a little bit as Danny put my body onto his but it seemed to make me a little uncomfortable so I flinched a little. I looked down to see my tail flick its way in between Danny's legs. I grasped Danny's shoulders and my whole body became tight. I was now laying on my stomach and at the same time I was lying on Danny's stomach. My body became more stiff as Danny put his hands on were usually my ass would be and spread out his fingers feeling every inch of scales in that area. Danny then pushed my body up against his while letting out a grunt. Danny. W-W-what are you doing? I asked nervously. He didn't answer which scared me. I wish you could be human right now...He said deeply. W-what are you saying ? I asked in a scared squeaky voice. He lifted me up past his head and completely grasped my upper part of my tail and kind of rubbed me there. After a while he brought us into a kiss and held me. Why was he doing this now? What did he want from me? I asked myself. Danny put his hand in the middle of my chest and smiled with a lowered head. My fins rose above the water and started a fast pace moving themselves back and forth. Danny your scaring me STOP IT! I shouted but then an evil laugh came out of no were. Danny?...I said in a scared quiet voice. Danny's legs morphed into a skin like snake tail and he wrapped it around mine. Y-Your not Danny...LET ME GO! The thing pinned me on the ground and put his body over mine keeping it's tail slithering on my tail. Now why would I do that? He said with a high pitched voice. He squeezed my tail hoping to give me hint of what he wanted. He was all skin and he had Danny's appearance except his all skin snake tail. I figured it out of what he wanted from me. You see when merpeople wanna do it they wrap there tails around each other's tails and ok this is gonna sound funny the female thrust onto the male and gets him with the baby. But in this case it was ME WHO WAS GONNA BE HEARING DADDY! W-WHO SENT YOU!? I screamed. He gave me a wide smile and a grunt . I'll tell you later. He said kissing me on the cheek. HEEEELLLP! I shrieked. I didn't care if somebody saw me like this all I wanted was to get this rapist off me. Don't bother the real Danny is still at school dealing with that Sam girl and Danny's parents are knocked out cold in the lab. He said with laughter. He then did a little thrust on me already injecting my with his juices. I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST PLEASE STOP! I cried. He leaned down next to my ear. I want you to have my children. He whispered and softly laughed. GET OFF ME! I screamed. But he only thrusted on me more going faster and harder every time. I felt his juices seep into my scales as he continued his little rape game. What a beautiful tail you have. It'll look great on our children...He said deeply. He gave a loud moan as he thrusted on me smoothly. GET OFF! I cried as tears of torture came to my eyes. Shh my little guppy It'll all be over in a little bit then we can have a family together... He said calmly. His tail coiled around mine as his and my juices mixed with each other. I became tight as the pleasure ran through me like lightning. I sobbed my eyes out. I wanted him off me and I wanted Danny. Out of everything I wanted Danny to rape me more then this stranger this thing. Suddenly my visions got burly and all I felt was that boy thrust on me. My eyes began to close slowly. I felt a jolt as I finally released and then I passed out. Now lets take you to Vlad's. The thing said as he morphed into his true self...

Chapter 5: Him again

(Dany's pov)

I woke in what looked like a fish tank. It was Tall and wide enough for me to move around. Why hello sweet heart it's nice to see you awake... A voice said. I turned around to see that boy thing again. Wait what am I saying that boy is a RAPIST! Though he looked different. He still had black hair but red eyes. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt blue jeans and black shoes. I was mad at him and tried to swim towards him but found that there was a chain at the end of my tail so I couldn't move that much. I'm sorry honey but we don't want you to escape. He said. We? I asked but I then took a look at my surroundings fearfully. Wait a minuet this is-...I began. Why yes my dear boy your in my castle. Vlad said. I scooted back all they way back at the end of the glass tank. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT! I screamed clutching myself with my arms. Don't worry my dear boy I'm not going to touch you...At least not yet. He said with a smile. Don't forget once I get the other one I can keep him. The boy said. Of course Tikashi why would I forget. Vlad said like a sexist. WAIT A MINUTE HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE AFTER DANNY SHOT YOU DEAD!? I questioned. I'm a ghost I just don't die like that. He responded rudely. I went quiet. I want you to go fetch Danniel for me Tikashi. Vlad said. Tikashi then morphed into myself with the human legs. I filled with rage and anger. SAY AWAY FROM DANNY! I shrieked. Vlad didn't listen but only pointed towards the door and with that Tikashi left looking like me. DANNY LOOK OUT! I screamed though I knew Danny wouldn't hear me...

Chapter 6: Danny's abduction

(Danny's pov)

The school bell rang and I left school. I was still mad at Sam for doing what she did to Dany. Where was Dany? I heard from the office that I signed him out to go home but I didn't remember doing that. I walked down the block and I see Dany run towards me giving me a huge hug. DANNY! He chanted. He sounded different though he sounded kind of high and pitched. Are you ok Dany? You sound kind of different. I said. It must of been the food at school or something. He said happily. I bought it and the two of us walked home or at least I though we did till Dany walked in an ally. Dany? Why are we in a ally? I asked but Dany responded in a creepy laugh. He reached inside his pocket and brought out my mini tazer. Dany what are you doing ? I asked shakily. He laughed evilly and tried to taze me. DANY STOP THAT! I screamed. Aww but I want to play...He said in a winy voice while undoing my pant's button with one hand and holding the tazer in the other. STOP IT DANY! I shrieked while pushing Dany away from me. Dany let out a tiny whimper as he fell on the ground. The next thing I knew was that he started to cry softly. Please don't cry Dany I- began But then Dany turned around and hugged me right on my stomach since he was still on his knees. I smiled a little bit and rubbed his head. Then all of a sudden Dany tazed me and I fell to the ground in pain. Dany? Why did you- I let out another screech as Dany tazed me. He let out a demonic laugh and tazed me again kicking me after it. I moaned in pain as he laughed in a cute voice and TAZED ME AGAIN! A while after I rose on my feet and tried to run away but Dany wrapped his arm around me like gum. He literally wrapped his arm around me all the way from my chest to my knees and squeezed me hard. Right then I knew that wasn't Dany. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH DANY!? I screeched loudly and angrily. Oh lets just say my little guppy is being held at a certain place I'm gonna take you. He said. Funny thing is that I raped and captured him with me looking like you. He laughed. I let out a growl of anger. YOU DID WHAT!? I screamed. He gave me a cute little giggle. I raped him in his mermaid form by making you look like a half human half skin snake. It was so fun I loved how he yelled and no one heard him and how he tried to escape. It was so much fun. He giggled. I yelled and jerked myself to get free and ran out of the ally. I have to get to the Fenton laboratory. I said running like a jack rabbit. I reached my house but found that thing already downstairs. He grabbed me and flew me against the wall. I cried out in pain and was hit against the wall again. My vision started to turn black but I tried to stay awake. Barely awake I raised my head and saw the thing raise an ecto gun at me. My eyes grew wide and before I could take another breath I was hit. I fell to the floor and the thing picked me up in his arms. Now lets go back to Vlad so I can gain my prize. I heard the thing say. But I had no clue what he mean't all I wanted was for Dany to be safe...

Chapter 7: We need to get out of here

(Dany's pov)

Scared to death I waited 30 minutes to see if Tikashi was defeated. I was released from the tank but Vlad but an anti water thing in me so I remained a mer boy. All of a sudden Tikashi came in with Danny in his arms. Danny was lifelessly dropped to the floor right under Vlad. DANNY! I cried. I dragged myself over to him and held his head on my lap. Danny started to wake up as I rubbed his head. When he awoke he say me in tears and quickly noticed it was me. DANY! I'M SO GLAD YOUR SAFE! He cried hugging me. Are you ok? He asked. I heard you were- but that's were he stopped. I'm so sorry. He sadly said and tried to hug me again but Tikashi pulled me away. I let out a scream as he did so. GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! Danny shrieked. Tikashi wrapped an arm around me and held me there. Hands off my little guppy. He said. Can I go Vlad? I want to take my new mate home. Me and him are going to have some fun besides he's going to give birth to our children soon. He said. NO! PLEASE! I cried. B-B-Birth?...YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU! Danny screamed and got up and tried to take a swing at Tikashi but missed making Vlad hand cuff him to the wall. Grow up Danniel it's all apart of the circle of life. HE RAPED HIM AND NOW HE'S GONNA GIVE BIRTH TO...TO...TO THAT! Danny screamed with anger. Tikashi lifted me in the air and shook me softly. Well rape or not I still love my little guppy and I will take care of him so BYE! Tikashi said happily putting me in his arms. NO LET ME GO! I cried as Tikashi started to walk off with me but just as I wiggled myself free I started to drag myself towards Danny. Though suddenly Tikashi turned into that snake thing again and got on top of me. GET OFF! HELP! I yelled. Just then Danny ran over and spin kicked Takashi in the face knocking him out. Freeing his hands Danny grabbed mine and held me up holding me as the bottom part of my tail lied itself on the floor with my fins lying out. WE ARE LEAVING NOW! Danny said furiously. I smiled at him and lied my head on his chest. Danny was so brave and noble...He was my hero. Just then a pink blast almost hit the both of us and we both new it came from Vlad. YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE! Vlad shouted. Danny sat me down and brought out something he called the Fenton thermos and sucked Vlad in without anyone to stop him. That was almost to easy. Something's wrong...Danny said. Then Vald busted out of the thermos ready to attack again. He fired out all kinds of pink ray stuff. They flew every were but missed us both. Though because of Vlad's stupidity he caused a fire all threw out the house. It began to get really hot and since I couldn't turn human I was drying out like a desert and fast. I needed water and I started to pass out. I lied down and just started to die. I began to cough and breath heavily but no air came in and Danny was still fighting Vlad. Dany?...Danny said with concern. I coughed loudly and tried to speak. DANY! Danny screamed running over to me while holding my head in his arms. Since he can't turn human because of my anti water system he'll dry up because of staying out of water to long. But at this rate he's going to die...Vlad said with a tiny itty bitty hint of sadness. SHUT UP! Danny yelled. He picked me up in his arms and felt me. I need to get you out of here your gonna dry up. He said seriously. I let out a coughing fit and tried to breath but only got a little bit of air in. He started to run out of the house while Vlad just floated there in the same spot. When we finally got out of Vlad's house it exploded with Vlad inside. With no turning back Danny ran as fast as he could to the nearest stream but there wasn't any. I was half dead and Vlad was right I was going to die. Hang on Dany I'll find you some water. Danny said in fear. I was to weak to speak and I felt like I was going to throw up. Being like this was on my not to do list If I was going to survive. I started to cough crazily and breath heavily. I hen passed out. DANY HOLD ON! Dany cried running faster. For another 20 minutes he was running around but nothing found him. WERE IS THE WATER AROUND HERE!? Danny cried with tears in his eyes. He checked my pulse and felt it barely moving. Please don't die on me Dany...He said quietly and began to cry. with any hope minutes later he found WATER! He ran in the river and settled me down inside it. He settled my head underneath the cold blistering liquid but hey at least he found some water. I let out a tiny grunt and was put in a hug by Danny. I thought I lost you... He said crying. I smiled weakly and hugged him. I then fell over but Danny caught me. DANY! He screamed with tears slowly dripping off his eyes. C-Can I s-s-sleep? I said with a weak smile. I-I'm really t-t-t-tired...I added. He smiled and nodded. I fell asleep in his arms staying in the river for a while dreaming dreams.

Chapter 8: Goodbye

(Danny's pov)

I woke up that morning with a heavy heart. I almost lost Dany last night. I was scared that more danger was going to come to him and I couldn't risk losing him. Morning Dany said happily. I smiled softly but didn't respond. Uh Dany I need to talk to you. I finally said. I sat Dany down in a chair having him face me with those beautiful green eyes. You know I almost lost you last night...I know your safe now but what is something else happens to you and I cant save you next time. What if I'm to late. You were raped, molested, tortured and almost killed. You know I love you but... I said in a sad voice. But what? Danny what are you trying to say? Dany said with fear. I'm taking you back to the ocean. I said firmly. I grabbed Dany's arm roughly. What!? NO! Dany cried yanking his arm from my reach and backing away from me. Dany please listen I'm doing this to protect you. I said calmly. I WONT LEAVE YOU! Dany cried being pulled in a hug by me. I dint want you to you to leave either... I said in a shaky voice. But I have to. I said I then tazed Dany and he fell to the floor. I'm sorry... I said with tears and picked him up in my arms. I sadly put Dany in a cove kissed him on the cheek and left. I'll come for you one day I whispered with tears dripping from my eyes. I promise...

Chapter 9: Traitor

(Danny's pov)

It was quiet that evening and my heart was broken and I needed it to be fixed. I went to Sam's and told her the story. She comforted me and told me it would be alright. Suddenly we looked into each others eyes and kissed. We stayed like that for a while. I love you...I told Sam. I love you to... Sam responded. We kissed again and I thought... Maybe I wont go get Dany back. Not ever...


	3. A broken heart

Chapter 1: 2 years later

(Dany's pov)

It's been two years since Danny brought me back to the ocean. I was now 16 years old and I'm very depressed. Scratch that I'm heart broken. I stayed near the cove were Danny left me and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited. I never gave up hope that someday he'd come back scoop me in his arms and carry me away. But he never did. He never came for me. But I still waited...With hope...with faith...and with love. What do you think Mr. Crab? Do you think he'll come back for me? I asked. But the crab didn't respond he just blew tiny bubbles from his mouth. What about you Mrs. Clown fish? Do you think he'll come back for me? I asked. No response came from the fish either just more tiny bubbles. I let out a depressing sigh. Whats the bother you probably can't even understand me...I said sadly. I closed my eyes and pictured Danny's beautiful face. I love you...I heard him echo happily in my head. I felt a tear slide down my face as I hugged myself. I suddenly heard a sound of someone up in the cove's surface area. My eyes went wide with hope as I swam to the top. When I splashed out from the water I saw a terrifying sight. It was not Danny but two other humans. They looked to be in there fifties. The two stared at me in awe. LOOK! IT'S A MERMAID! The female screamed. The other one who was a male brought out his camera and took a quick shot at me focusing mostly on my tail. Before he could capture another image of me I flew back in the water swimming as fast and as deep as I could. Once I was sure I was safe I stopped swimming and rested myself on the flat surface of a rock and cried. I just wish Danny would come and save me from all this pain. After a couple minutes of tearing myself I took a swim to sooth myself and to just calm down. The sea was pretty. It was full of colors and all sorts of fish. Not much mer people though. I only saw a couple in my time. There's not much of us in the ocean. I started to wounder if Danny missed me. Of course he dose. He's probably waiting fro the right time to scoop me off my fins and carry me away...

Chapter 2: Heart broken

(Danny's pov)

HI SAM! I said happily. HI DANNY! She called back. Ready for our date? I asked her. Yep. She said in a cheerful voice. We walked to the beach and sat on the sandy ground. Here I'll go get us some refreshments ok? I asked. Meet me at the doc. I added. Sam smiled and went to the doc awaiting me and our treats. I was now 16 and I was now dating Sam. I know I told Dany I'd come back for him one day but I grew out of it. I mean com'on date a mermaid. I was being stupid. Also while being gay. WHAT WAS I THINKING!? Besides Dany must of forgotten me by now right? I got our treats and headed back to Sam not noticing someone was watching me.

(Dany's pov)

I couldn't believe my eyes. Danny had finally come back for me. After all these years he finally came. I wanted to scream but I kept quiet. I followed Danny to the doc. I was so happy I splashed out onto the doc. DAN-! I began but I then kept quiet. For what I saw broke my heart. I saw Danny kissing Sam. Danny...I softly said as tears filled my eyes. D-D-DANY! W-W-What a surprise. Danny said in shock. Sam turned around and let out a gasp when she saw me in tears. Danny...I thought we were...I said lowering my head with tears dripping off my face. But we weren't were we? I asked in a sad voice. Dany I...We were but once I took you back here I started dating Sam. He said trying to touch my cheek but I forcefully moved myself away so he couldn't. Dany...He said. I should of known...I said crying. I put myself back in the water. I thought you loved me...But I guess IT WAS ALL A LIE! I cried with tears flowing from my face. DANY-! Danny called but before he could say anything else I dove underwater. I swam far away from him as tears and sobs escaped my eyes. I hugged myself as my broken heart shattered. I felt like I was going to burst. I just wanted to die...

Chapter 3: A bad day

(Dany's pov)

I woke up the next day with tired eyes from crying all yesterday. I felt dead and the pain was still locked inside me. I felt like an idiot believing that I could love a human. I swam around the sea trying to get my mind off Danny. I swam and swam till I came across a deep trench. Out of boredom and curiosity I swam in the trench. There was a lot of seaweed but it swayed it's self softly and tickled my skin. I didn't mind the touch I even brought up a couple of little laughs as I swam further and deeper. I hugged myself and thought about a lot of things. I thought about the moon and the stars that twinkled at night and always kept me happy. Though those thoughts ended once I hit a slight but rough current. The seaweed down here was larger and faster. I was kind of getting scared but I kept on swimming down. Suddenly I felt a large piece of seaweed wrap itself around my tail as another one whipped it. I let out a yelp and turned my head to see the large plant consume my tail and forcefully jerk me towards the bottom of the trench. OW! CUT IT OUT! I cried as the grip got tighter and the jerking got harder. STOP IT! I screamed in pain. Once I was at the bottom I was pinned to the ground as a group of seaweed formed a dome around me. I couldn't escape and I started to scream out. SOMEBODY HELP ME! I shrieked. But no one could hear me. Once I figured that out I started to cry. But then I heard voices. Siren voices. Sirens were scary. They were like gray bald fish mer people with blood shot red eyes. I let out a whimper as the two approached me. Sirens either eat us mer people or use us to have there children. And trust me I don't want to give birth to that. The last time I was raped I had to give birth to these ugly things. And trust me It was painful. One of the two came up to me and scanned my body. What is it? The second asked. It's a little mermaid. The first one evilly laughed. Let me see. The second one said in a demonic voice. The second one peeked it's eyes at me. He looked in my eyes and saw fear in them. He then looked down and scanned my tail licking his lips at the same time. He looks tasty. What are we going to do with him? The second one asked. Lets take him to the came and let everyone see him. The first one said. When they unwrapped me of the seaweeds grip I made a swim for it. But one of the sirens grabbed my arm and yanked me in his grip. I let out a whimper as the siren pulled me along swimming to there cave. The only thing I could do is swim with them...

Chapter 4: In the sirens den

(Dany's pov)

When we arrived to the cave all the heads turned and stared with evil laughs. When the siren dragged me by my arm down the walk way every one wanted a piece of me. Some of them tried to bite me. When we got to the front I was thrown to the ground as the two sirens asked what they should do with me. LET HIM! one suggested. Well he is pretty young. And he could give an easy birth. The first siren said. He leaned down next to me and scanned my body once more. I think he could survive. He then flipped me over were my backside was facing him and grasped my tail. YOU CANT JUST BRING YOURSELF UPON HIM! YOU NEED TO RIPE HIM UP! MAKE HIM FEEL GOOD! The second one said. Fine...The first one said. He then quickly grasped my fin and squeezed it hard. My eyes grew wide as I felt pleasure run through me. He softly started to stroke it and rub my chest. I felt tears run in my eyes. I didn't want to go through this. Not again. I started to scream and jerk myself as I felt our juices mix. Once when I got free I made another dash away. Though the second one grabbed my tail and sunk his sharp teeth into it. I cried out as blood ran out of the bite marks. Just as he was about to take a chunk full out of me he was hit with a green glowing ray. I looked to see Danny in some under water tank. Once I was free I swam away from him as fast as I could go. DANY! WAIT! I heard him yell. He shot out a metal claw and caught my tail keeping me in his grip. LET GO! I screamed in an angry voice while thrashing my tail to get out of his grip. DANY I KNOW YOUR ANGRY BUT LISTEN TO ME! Danny said making his grip tighter. I SAID LET GO! I yelled yanking my tail out of his grip and swimming fast and far away from Danny. He was right I was angry but I was also heart broken. I swam to the surface and swam to the closest rock. I climbed the rock and lied on it's flat surface and sobbed. Why did he come and save me when he doesn't love me. I said with tears falling from my eyes. Because I wanted to talk to you. I heard Danny say. I quickly turned my head to see Danny standing on the shore. WANT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? THIS IS ALREADY HARD ENOUGH! I sobbed. Danny walked towards me and climbed on the rock sitting right besides me. I'm dating Sam to protect you Dany. Don't you see that? He asked softly. All I see is that you love Sam and not me. I need to go...I said scooting my way down the rock. I was stopped by Danny's hand grabbing my arm. Danny?... I asked in fear.

Chapter 5: Extraterrestrial

(Danny's pov)

LET ME GO! Dany screamed. I gripped him hard and dug my fingernails into his skin. I pinned him on the rock and brought us in a kiss squeezing one of his fins. He breathed heavily as he was treated. I grabbed the tip of his tail and held it in my hand. His fins flexed on my clothed pride and we both were in a pleasurable mode. He started to struggle and squirm but I held him tight. I didn't love him I just wanted to show him I didn't hate him. Later on he reverted back into an un clothed human. I lifted my head to take the sight in. I felt myself pulse and I needed to do something. I reached down and started to unbotton my pants. W-What are you doing? Dany asked in fear. I didn't respond I only acted. Dany was begining to panic so I did something to calm him down. I grasped his pride. He let out moans as I gave him the feeling of pleasure. Why are you doing this?... He said with tears in his eyes. I didn't awnser I only grasped him harder. He let out a cry as tears fell from his eyes. I thought of the time we were in love makeing me crave more. I squeezed that spot harder and harder till it hurt him so much he could scream. STOP! STOP IT! He cried as more tears fell. I smiled and let go with all his jucies on my hand. I wiped it off and undid my pants exposing my own pride. I felt it was time and I swept in him. Dany cried out as I held myself inside. TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! He shrieked as tears flew from his eyes. Over and over I went in and out on him and he screamed. He screamed with pain and I loved it. When my time finally came and I released inside him and I pulled out. He cried. And his body was shakeing. Why? Why did you do that? He asked. I smiled pulled up and bottoned my pants and hopped down from the rock and walked away...

(Sorry for the short chapters...)

Chapter 6: A broken soul and a taken life

(Dany's pov)

Why? Why did he do that to me. He ditches me for 2 years, breaks my heart by breaking up with me and he rapes me. I pushed myself back into the ocean crying. How could he do that to me? I just wish I never left him. He's now just messing with my heart. But I find myself still in love with him. I looked at my tail and remember the pain he just gave me. I teared up and cried myself. He really dosen't love me anymore I cried to myself. My heart tore from me. I sobbed and sobbed. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I cried. I can't live this way. I know a person who can help me. Lady Kiahdah. I swam to her cave and enterd with a sad sad face.

(That chapter will be continued...)

Chapter 7: The changed mind

(Danny's pov)

HOW COULD I DO THAT TO HIM!? I screamed at myself. HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! I break his heart and rape him. I wouldn't be surprised if he now hated my guts. I could just hear him scream and moan with tearfull eyes. TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!... Why did you do that?... I thought you loved me...BUT I GUESS IT WAS ALL A LIE!... I felt guilt run through my body. I was such an idiot for leaving him. Was I falling for him again? No I'm in love with Sam. Am I? Suddenly i'm startled by my cell phone's ring. I awnserd finding myself talking to Sam. Hey Danny. Were ya been? She asked. Oh I was just taking a walk on the beach. Hey can I meet you at your house? I responded. Sure. She said. Ok thanks.I said. Your welcome. Love you. She added. I didn't say I love you back cause I didn't know if I really did love her or not. When I arrived at Sam's I sat down and talked to her about Dany. She gave me a sigh. What's wrong? I asked. Danny your obiously in love with him. She said sadly. Sam I-. I began. Save it Danny. She smiled at me with tears in her vilot eyes. Sam- I started. Go...go tell him you love him. She said with a smile. Really?...I asked. She nooded and gave me a hug. It was nice to be your girlfriend she said as tears fell from her eyes. Thank you I whispered... I got up and ran out the door. DANNY! WAIT! Sam called. YEAH! I hollard back. I'm coming with you I have a device that can track him. So we know were he is. She said. She brought it out and it showed him in an underground cave not to far from were I left him. COME'ON LETS GO! I said and we both ran out the door.

Chapter 8: A broken soul and a taken life pt.2

(Dany's pov)

Why hello there. Can I help you? The old woman asked. I dragged myself on the cold rocky ground. I started to cry a little bit right in front of her. What seems to be the problem dear? She asked concerned. I-I need to ask you something. I said sadly. Of course come sit. She said showing me a seat. I dragged myself far from the salty water and struggled to get up on the high chair. Now whats a pretty thing like you crying about? She asked. I took a breath in and told her the story of Danny and I. And how he left me and treated me horribly. I told her how much I am in love with him and wished he'd love me back. When I finished the story she understood my pain. I see... So what you looking for? She questioned. I-I want you to give me a spell that'll end my life. I said sadly. You sure you want it? She asked worridly. I'm sure I said wipeing a tear from my eye. I hopped down from her chair and walked over to a shelf and brough back a green glowing box with a tiny barb sticking out from the top. This her is a magical barb. One prick on the finger and you long gone. It's coverd with deadly posin. She said. I took the box from her and held it in my hands. I'll finally be able to end the pain. And since Danny is with Sam i'll be doing him a faver. I lifted my right pointing finger and hoverd it over the barb. I softly cried and whisperd. I love you Danny... I said and I pricked my finger. Less then a second I felt my soul leave my body and I fell lifelessly to the floor. Dead.

Chapter 9: The day Dany slipped away

(Danny's pov)

Sam and I rose up from the water in the specter speader and I burst through the door. DANY I LOV- I but froze as I saw him there laying lifelessly on the ground. Dany? DANY! I screamed. I ran over to him and held his head in my left. I noticed his finger was slightly bleeding and he wasn't breathing. What did YOU DO TO HIM!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!? I cried as tears flowed from my eyes. You must be Danny. I've heard a graet deal about you. That boy right there was in love with you and you crushed his heart like nothing. She said coldly. He asked me to take his life and so I put a spell on him. She added. Sam gasped and put a hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes. So he's...He's dead? Sam asked. Yes. She the old woman with sadness in her voice. Dead...I slowly said. Tears filled my eyes and I shut my eyes tightly. Screaming and sobbing. NOOO! NOOO! DANY! I sobbed. I lifted his head and held it in my chest. PLEASE! WAKE UP! I screached. Tear drops dripped from my face landing on the floor repeatedly. I screamed and shouted for hours. My heart broke like Dany's did. I never left Dany's side. A while later I carried Dany into the specter speeder and Sam and I took him home with us. the next morning Sam and I layed Dany on the grass under a tree and sourounded his body with flowers. He was in human form and wearing the gray shirt I gave him along with his jeans and white tennis shoes. I layed Dany's arm on his stomach with agroup of sea flowers in his hands. He looked so peaceful and quiet. I cupped his cheek and looked at his face with tear pouring out of my eyes. I'll leave you two alone. Sam said sadly and walked back inside the house. The moment she left I began to cry. I cant belive your really gone...I said letting out for cries. If only I could of been there...If only I was better to you. You desrved kindness and love not touture.I sat by his side for the next couple of hours stareing at his dead body. I cried a little more. Danny it's time to come inside. My mother said. I looked at Dany one last time before I left. I bent down and gave him one last kiss. I love you...I whispered...

Chapter 10: The reawakening

(Danny's pov)

I love you... I whisperd. Before I turned away I felt a warm breath come upon me I looked down to see Dany's eyes slowly open. Dany gave a slight grunt and breathed in heavilly. I looked at him for a moment and then a huge smile came across my face. I cried and held him in my arms. Oh Dany...I said as tears flowed from my eyes. Danny...I-. He started. Shhh shhh. I hushed holding him tight. I held him to wear he was faceing me in the eyes. DONT YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! I cried huggign him tightly. He gave me a smile as weakly spoke. I love you. He said hugging me back. I love you to. I said. I cradled him in my arms and took him inside. Greatfull that I could have him back. Hve a second chance. I learned a lesson and because of it I almost lost the one I loved. But thats all over now. Everythings going back to normal. Just the way it use to be...


	4. Pure torture

Chapter 1: The creation of Phantom

(Vlad's pov)

File 1-2-4-7. Stop. Analasis File 5-6-8-3. Stop. Analasis. For months I've been creating a creation like non other. His name is Phantom. My ghost son. He's a recarnatoon of Danniel and his fish pet. He has Dany's white hair and green eyes. Danny's bravery and courage. But he also has a part of me to. Pure evil... 23% complete. 44% complete. 65% complete. 82% complete. 96...97...98...99...Cloneing fully completed. I opened the containment chamber to see my new son breath his first breath. He looked exactly like I planned. I unhokked him from the cuffs and let him take his first steps. He was exactly the same age as the two boys. Hello my son...I greeted.

(Phantom's pov)

Hello father... I responded. He gave me an evil smile and told me to walk with him. He told me the reason why I was created was to caputure a creature non human. His name is Dany and I'm suppose to take him from a boy name Danniel Fenton. Father showed me a picture of the target. The creature had the same white hair as me and the same green eyes as me but he was differant. He didnt't have any legs. He had a black scaley fish tail from his waist down. Father said he can also grown human legs when dry. He wants me to bring the boy over here and do whatever with him. As long as he felt tortured. Though when I saw the picture of him something sparked inside me. My heart beat warmly and I pullsed as I saw the target's face smile beautifully. I must have him. I want him. As soon as I figured out the plan Father sent me out to do the job in a place known as Amity Park.

Chapter 2: Just like anyother day

(Danny's pov)

You ready? I asked. Dany nodded and I pushed myself in him. He clenched the bed sheets in pain as I moved myself in and out. Harder. He begged. I slammed myself into his tight entrance makeing him cry out in pain. FASTER! He screamed. I quickend the pace haveing us both moan. I felt like I was going to exploade from the pleasure. I grabbed his pride and pumped it as fast as I thrusted into him. DANNY! He cried in pleasure. I slapped my lips onto his and held us into a kiss. MY tounge danced through his mouth and explored his mouth while wrapping it around his tounge. OH IT JUST FELT SO GOOD! We both let out a loud scream as a wave of pleasure washed over the both of us. I finally released my seed into him as he did the same on the beed sheets. I waited a little and pulled out from him. We both panted and layed next to eachother trying to catch our breaths. I cuddled with him as he rested his body up against mine. We drifted asleep for the next couple of hours and when I awoke I found Dany laying in the bath tub resting. I had already put on my clothes and greeted him with a nice hello. He flopped his tail and rested his head at the edge of the bath tub. Did you sleep well? I asked. Yeah...He awnserd. He gave me that cute innocent smile he always has. I was happy. I just though nothing could go wrong.

Chapter 3: In for the takeing

(Dany's pov)

It was a beautiful day and Danny's parents wernt home so I took a swim. I liked Danny's pool. It was so...REFRESHING! I hugged myself and let myself sink to the bottom resting. Though somethign suddenly felt wrong. I rose to the surface and felt something evil. From the corner of my eye I saw a black and white figure. Startled I swam in circles turning every which way. Hello? I aske saspiciously. Suddenly I found my self being thrown on land. I looked up to see a boy floating in the air. He had green eyes and white hair. The floating boy had a soft frown but a curious wanting. The boy grabbed my tail with his white gloved hand and and observed it. He felt it all around takeing in every inch. I let out moans as pleasure shot through me. He let go of it and it slapped on the grasy ground. He picked me up by my two arms and looked at my face. I could barley keep up stading since tails wern't made for standing. I let out little whimpers as he dropped me to the ground. So this is what you look like. He said depply. Father will be pleased that I have recived the target. He added. I quickly sat up and scooted away from him as far as I could. He made a glowing green light with his hand and walked towards me. I let out a scream as he came closer. Just as he was about to bring me in harm Danny shot outside and shot a ray from an ecto gun to the boy. Though he just turned invisable and it went right through him. He picked me up in his arm and helt my head against his chest. Let me go! I cried as he began to float in the air. Dany! Danny cried shooting the gun sending lazers at the enemy. Though he made us invisable and they went right through him again. Let HIM GO! Danny shouted angrilly. The boy made that glowing light and placed it on my chest. Without another move I was nocked out. Ands thats all I knew...

Chapter 4: In the devils den

(Dany's pov)

The boy flew me all the way to winconstion were Vlad live. He phased through the castle's roof and layed me down on the red carpet. I woke with a jerk of fear. I looked to see the boy and Vlad stareing at me. I tried to move but I was pinned down by a big cold metal cuff. I squrimed myself but that didn't do you want from me. I said weakly. Vlad smiled evily. Reveng my dear said. I sent Phantom out to capture you and bring you here to heat Danniel up. Phantoms your knew life now and you will not be leaving the castle anytime soon. He coldly. WHAT!? NO! Icried. Phantom walked up to me and touched my cheek with his silky glove. My eyes went wide when he stared into my eyes. Phantom take him to his cage. Vlad said meanly. Please don't do this...I begged. Phantom didn't say a worb but ony picked me up in his arms takeing me to my cage. NO! STOP! LET ME GO! I shriked. I was put in a tank and tried to struggle the metal chain that was hooked around my neck. LET ME OUT! I screamedd. Tears filled my eyes and dripped from my face. I wasn't aloud to move much from the tank. If he let me out it was to tease me and make me cry. I wanted to go home... Vlad let me out this time and acutally let be grow my human legs for the first time in days. Though right when I stood up Phantom's face grew red and warm. He threw me against the wall spreading my legs apart and grinding my crotch with is knee.

(Phantom's pov)

For days Iv'e been trying to keep my want for Dany away. But I couldn't hold it anymore. Now is the perfect time to bring myself upon him. I wanted him. I wanted to fuck him hard and fast. I wanted to give him pain and pleasure while he screamed my name. W-What are you doing? He asked with fear. Shhh It'll all be over soon. I said. I crashed our lips toghether and his eyes went wide. I rubbed his nipple with my hand while sqeezing his ass in the other. Little moans escaped his mouth. I phased his hirt off and tossed it to the ground. He squirmed beneath my weight but I didn't care. I departed our kiss looking down between his legs. I looked at his clothed crotch and felt myself pulse. Wanting for it. I rubbed my palm up against it and squeezed it slightly. The little mer boy moaned in pleasure as I undid his pants. I undid the botton and watched them fall to his feet. The only thing that kept me from his pride was his boxers. No problem. As he moaned and struggled to escape me I use a hand to hold him and used the other to strip him of his boxers. Lying on me was his naked body. His beautiful naked body. I went back to what I wanted most of him. I wanted to touch him and make him feel amazeing. I slid my hand down his adomen and grasped his crotch slowly pumping in in my hand to make it painfully torturous. He screamed as I did so. I pumped it so hard that I made it ache. Pre-cum dripped from the tip. Dripping on the floor. That made me feel wet. I pushed my arm against his chest and nelt down licking the tiny white droplets from the tip makeing him moan and breath heavilly. I brought his whole crotch in my mouth and sucked it roughly. Makeing the cum slowly come out in tiny groups. I tried so hard to make it ache with pain and pleasure. He let out a cry as I bounced and flopped it in my mouth slithering my tounge around the base and up. He moaned and gasped for air. But if I kept this up I won't be able to push myself inside him. I threw him on the bed and sticked a finger in his entrence. He whimperd as I did. I stuck two more in there thrusting them in and out of his tight entrance makeing him scream. When I felt it was time I turned him over so his ass was faceing me. I took off my clothing exposing my almost hardend cock. Without notice I stuck it in him without hesitaton. The mermaid cried in pain as tears formed in his eyes. I thrust in and out of him like a wild animal moaning and breathing heavilly alonge with him. I bannged in him makeing the meeting skin slaping against eachother. You could hear it to. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! The boy cried as tears flowed from his eyes. I finally squirted inside him and moand loudly and pleasure swept over me. I rose off of the boy to see him shakeing and crying in pain mixed with pleasure. I dressed myself as he layed there exausted. When I was dressed I found that father had been watching me the whole time. A evil grin wipped across his face. Good boy...He said deeply. I smiled back and walked with him out of the room.

Chapter 5: My lonely thoughts

(Phantom's pov)

I sat in my room thinking deep thoughts about Dany. I wanted to bang him again. I needed to touch that one part of him were I'd be able send pleasure all through out his body. And that one part is his penis. The next time I grasped him down ther I'd fuck it so hard that i'd make it ache forcing Dany to beg me to stop. I'd lick it so softly and tenderly makeing Dany want to exploade asking for more. He was just so beautiful that I needed to force all the love I could on him. I needed it badly. And thought. Tonight. After dinner I'd get Dany and I in a room by ourselves and the he will be mine...

Chapter 6: Dinner

(Phantom's pov)

We all sat down at the large dinner table. Dany quietly sat and nibbled on his food. I stared at him and he blushed redly. I couldn't wait till I caught him in the darkness and gave him my feeling for him.

Chapter 7: My lonely thoughts come to life

(Phantom's pov)

After Diner I dragged Dany into a room and locked the whimperd and backed away from me. I grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed. I phased his shirt off quickly locking ourselfs in a kiss. I ripped of his pants and he cried beggigng me to not do this. I didn't listen. I grasped his penis and squezzed it hard amkeing tears flow from his eyes. I rupped one of his nipples and stroked his dick till I felt cum sweats trickling down from the tip. I danced my tounge around in his wet mouth makeing him moan. I grasped a tube of lubricant and spreaded it all over my pulsisng cock.I turned him over and with out any stoppings I slammed myself inside him. He cried out as I smacked my penis in his ass. BAM! SLAP! SMACK! BAM! SLAP! SMACK! I was just pure torture. And I loved it. I'm sure Dany was in pain and seeing stars. DANNY! He cried out. HELP! He creamed. Shhh. I hushed him. Danny isn't coming. I added. He went back to crying and screaming as I tore his soft entrance with my thick cock. I grasped Dany's penis again and flipped him over slowly pulling my dick out. I bent down and wrapped my tounge on his pride. I sucked it in licking and sucking. He moaned and puffed little puffs. I move my mouth up and down as he cried out in pleasure. Before I knew it Dany squirted his hot cum into my mouth releasing. I swallowed and licked my lips delighted. I love how you taste me little mermaid. I said with a smirk. He panted under me while I held his wrists down. To bad I haven't made myself yet. I moved my slightly hard dick into one of Dany's hand and he squezzed it harshly. I let out a moan of pleasure and lowerd my head down to his and locked us in a kiss. Dany squirmed his hand that possesed my penis. He tightend his grip and I arched my back in pleasure with a loud moan. Dany your gonna make me-I breathed but didn't finish. I removed my pride from is hand and slightly bumpped it on Dany's lips. You wanna lick it? I asked. Dany nodded with tears falling from his shut eyes. Good boy. I said. He sucked in my member licking it tenderly and lightly with his tounge. I cried as pleasure ran through me. It felt so good. I just wish this moment could last forever. My dick grew harder at the second. It tingled with pleasure craveing more. I buckled my hips makeing Dany suck more of it in. I felt it get tangled at captured in Dany's little tounge tricks. Oh yeah. I moaned. FASTER!. I pleaded forceing my penis back in forth fastly in his mouth. HARDER! I cried. Dany held my hard pride in his mouth tightly and then I did it. I released my hot fluids in his mouth and he swallowed it whole. I brought out my dick and settled down on the bed. It was coverd in Dany's saliva mixed with left over cum. It dripped on the floor as I layed there and caught my breath. I noticed that my blur. I got up and dressed myself walking down the hall into my room and I layed down to take a nap.

Chapter 8: Somebody help me

(Dany's pov)

I cant belive he did that. I raced to the restroom and threw up for hours. I took a bath after it. My tail felt numb from all the attention i've been getting. Were are you Danny? I asked myself. Tears formed in my eyes. DANNY! I sobbed. The next thing I knew Phantom crashed through the door. I gasped and my eyes went wide with a tear rolling down my cheek. Was he going to rape me again? I asked myself in fear. I forgot your half fish. He said darkly. Let me see it. He added. W-What? I asked quietly. He walked over to the tub and stared at me. He lifted me out of the tub and pinned me to the wall. My tail flopped as he held me tight. I need to see how you work. He said. He nelt down and picked off one of my scales. I screamed in pain as I started to bleed. He looked at it and let me hit the floor on my ass. He took the scale and left me there.I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! DANNY HELP! I screeched. Save me...I whisperd. More tears fell from my eyes. I wanted to go home. I didn't like being treated like some prisinor and sex toy. And speaking of sex I knew Phantom would get me soon.

Chapter 9: Back to his dirty moment

(Phantoms pov)

When Dany was asleep I snook into his room and woke him up. I pinned him on the bed and reached for his pants. I couldn't take it waiting to strip ourselfs. So I phased both our cloths off. I leand on him smushing our prides together as our trickleing sewat mixed together. He moaned out loudly and gripped my shoulders tightly.

Bingo.

Please...He begged. Don't do this...He added as tears fell from his eyes. Poor little fish. You should of stayed in the ocean...I said evilly. I did my buisness with him. But when his time came I couldn't get enough. I went over his limit. I bet Father could hear his screams as I touched him. I wanna fuck you so hard..I said. NO! PLEAE DON'T DO THIS! He cried. I bent down takeing his eraction in my mouth. PLEASE! He pleaded as I sucked roughly. I released it and watched my saliva drip off it. I smirked and continued with my dirty moves. You like that?...I said grasping him once more and pulling ourselfs in a kiss. I heard him muffle cries and I slitherd my fingers around his cock. I released our lips. And since he couldn't release for the rest of the night I lasted doing this to him for the rest of the night.

Chapter 10: My hero finally arrives

(Dany's pov)

The next day was like it had been for weeks. I was beginning to think Danny wasn't coming for me. I had my tail and was lying in my locked bedroom on the floor. Phantom was watching me. Wanting me. He was proubaly waiting for my legs to grow and have his way with me. Phantom sensed something and picked me up in his arms waiting for something. Suddenly Danny crashes through the door with an ecto gun pointing towards Phantom. It's about time you came...Phantom said meanly. He sat me on the floor arpproaching Danny with glowing green hands. NO! DANNY! I cried in fear. STAY BACK! Phantom shouted. Suddenly I felt something slither up my tail. It felt cold and hard. The next thing I knew was that vines wrapped around my body holdng me tight. Let. Him. Go. Danny said firmly. Not on my watch. Phantom said. He charged Danny ready for attck. Dodgeing it Danny hit Phantom in the back but didn't get away with it. Phantom turned and socked Danny flying him towards him. He landed right next to me. I did my best to sit up. Danny...I said in worry. It's ok Dany...He said with a smile. I squinted my eyes shut and cried out as another vine wrapped around one of my fins squezzing it hard. Dany?...Danny said in fear. I cried as more vines slitherd on my tail and my body squezzing me tightly. STOP IT! YOUR HURTING HIM! Danny said trying to free me of the tight plants. Phantom shot a green ray and hit Danny sending him away. Phantom freed me of the plants and gripped my tail stroking it. I let out a girlish scream as he did his best to give me pleasure. I heard Danny growl and tried to hit Phantom went intangable and jumped away. Danny bent down and held me close. You alright? He asked me with concern. I nodded and burried my head in his chest as he held me. He picked me up in his arms noticeing the missing scale on me as it became a scab. Dany what happend to you your missing a scale. He said. H-HE TOOK IT! I cried remebering what Phantom took from me. Danny growled and ran for the door. Phantom did his best shooting but he missed. Suddenly he stopped and turned around and gave us an evil smile. Danny didn't like it and he ran out the door fast.

(Phantom's pov)

I let him go. But I'll catch him again. I'll have my way with the mermaid. Right in from of the black haird boy. I'll break his heart. I'll give him pure torture...

Chapter 11: Back at home

(Danny's pov)

I finnaly had him back. I fought for him and won him again. But I knew that the ghost boy was going to come back to steal him again. So I'll be keeping a close watch on Dany. I held him in bed as he peacefully slept. He had a soft warm smile on. I loved him and I'd do anything to prtect him. I just wished I knew a way that he would be safe forever. In my arms.


	5. A fish worth fighting for

Chapter 1: My little mermaid

(Danny's pov)

I was sitting with Dany in the liveing room that morning watching Spongebob. It was funny and Dany laughed the whole time. When a comercial came on I quickly made Dany and I some toast. My parents were still asleep so that was good. Dany walked in with a smile. Though he tripped himself and bumpped a vase. Water splashed on his body. His tail formed and he fell to the floor with a whimper as pain jolted up his body. DANY! I said. I ran over to him and held him in my arms. You ok? I asked worrying that he was badly hurt. Yeah...I'm sorry. He said softly. I kissed him on the head. It's ok...I whisperd in his ear. I placed him down on the couch and left for a towl. Not to much later he reverted back to a human. When my parents awoke they ate there breakfast in a hurry. Were are you guys off to ? I asked. Your father and I have an important meeding with a news reporter. My mother said. After they ate they got dressed and left before doing anything else. Dany grew awfully tierd. So I walked him to our room for a nap but when I opend the door I saw something that made me angry. The ghost boy.

Chapter 2: Unbareing feelings

(Danny's pov)

The ghost sat on the bed with an evil smile. Dany grasped as I moved myself in front of him while he hid behind my back. He gave a laugh and walke towards us. STAY BACK! I hollerd as Dany grasped to my back. I want to show you something. He said evily. He grabbed me by my arms. LET ME GO! I screamed. I was thrown to the wall and pinned to it with glowing cuffs. He gripped Dany by the wrists and pinned him down on the bed. He wasn't gonna. He wouldn't. In front of me? No. He...Would. He is. I CAN'T LET HIM! He reached for his pants and slowly pulled them down. STOP! Dany cried as he played with the top of his boxers. PHANTOM STOP! He screamed as he slid his fingers in doing what ever he wanted. You like that? Phhantom asked makeing Dany moan in pleasure as he stroked him down there. Dany struggled but it wasnt any good. The more pleasure Phantom gave him the wider his legs spread. YOU LIKE THAT BOY! He asked me. N-NO! GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF THERE! I screamed as I saw his hand move up and down in Dany's boxers. Dany cried out. Then you'll love this. He laughed. He started to take down his own pants. NO! DONT YOU DARE! I screamed. Once his boxers were fully off I shut my eyes knowing what he was gonna do. I flinched when I heard Dany cry out in pain. His cries became sobs. OPEN YOUR EYES! Phantom shouted. I squinted one of my eyes open and saw Phantom thrust into Dany harshly. DANNY! Dany cried out with tears pouring from his eyes. STOP! STOP IT! I screamed. Dany let out one more cry and then he fell to the floor. I struggled myself until Phantom flew away and the cuffs dissapeared. I ran over to Dany who was lying on the sloor shakeing with tears falling from his eyes. D-Danny...He said Dany...I said as a tear dropped on his head. I held him close. Why? Why did I let this happen?

Chapter 3: Right before the worst

(Dany's pov)

Danny was silent. I cant belive Phantom could do that to me right in front of him. I found Danny sitting on the couch. Danny...I said softly placeing one of my hands on his shoulders. Danny I...It's fine he didn't do anything bad-I began softly. IT ISANT OK! IT ISANT FINE! He shouted. I gasped and my eyes went wide. Danny never yelled at me like that. I scooted away from him in shock. He rose and walked away. I WONT LEAVE YOU AGAIN! I said as I hugged him tightly. I WONT LOSE YOU AGAIN!1 I WONT! I cried as tears fled from my eyes. I stumbled a little and hit a vase. Water splashed on the both of usand I collasped to the floor. Danny knelt down and held me. Silently. Then out of no were something horrible happend. Danny's parents just came in with a news reporter.

Chapter 4: Discovered

(Dany's pov)

My eyes went wide as his parents just gasped and looked at me in astonishment. Danny held me in a tight grasp. Mom Dad I can explain-. He blurted out. The lady news reporter let out a gasp and signaled the camera man to follow her. She walked over to me and showerd me with questions as the camera man video tapped Danny and I. LEAVE HIM ALONE! He shouted. Danny how is he-? His mother asked in surprise. Danny tried to scoot away with me but then a huge crash came from the wall. Danny's eyes went wide in fear and he grasped me tighter. These men in white suits and sun glasses came in. On there name tags it said "The guys in white". STEP AWAY FROM THE MERMAID! They said with guns pointing at the two of us. Danny growled and held me close to him. WE SAID STEP AWAY! One said grabbing Danny by his hair and yanking him from me. STOP IT!1 I cried as Danny yeld in pain. A man came from behind me and grabbed my arm faceing me in the eyes. He obserbed my body and wiped a smile. Your a worthy catch. He said. GET AWAY FROM HIM! Daany shrieked fighting the man's grip. The man called over another man. They both reach down and grabbed me. One man held up my front side while the other held up my tail. I screamed out as the men carried me. MOM DAD! STOP THEM! Danny cried out. Danny paniced and looked for away to save me JUST! JUST...Just let me go with him...He begged. The men approved and Danny followed me untill they layed in in the back of a van. He sat next to me and held me. It's going to be ok... He said softly. When we arrived Danny gently picked me up in his arms carrying me into the lab and softly laying me on the metal table with care. You ok?...He asked quietly. Y-Yeah... I responded just as quiet. Well if it isan't my new test subject. A voice said deeply. Danny growled at the man's words. The man was wearing a white lab coat, black pants and shoes with a dark blue blue long sleve shirt. He had long black hair that went under his shoulders. He also had bluish and grayish eyes. My aren't you lovely. And look at that lovely tail you have. He said lifting my chin with his hand. I've heard many things about you creatures. He said rubbing my cheek with his thumb makeing me whimper. I can't wait to do so many tests on your beautifull body. The man said darkly. I'll discuss your first test later. Tell me about yourself specieman. HE'S NOT A SPEICIEMAN! HE'S A REAL LIVEING BEING! Danny shouted furiously. Now tell me where did you come from? He asked. The ocean..I said. How old are you? He questioned. I-I'm 16. I replied. The man grew a dirty smile. Can you breed or mate? He asked with a grin. Danny looked at the man with disgusted face. I blushed at the question. Y-Yes...I said shyly. The man let out a little hum as he thought for a second. He then quickly flipped me over on my stomache and felt my scales. I let out a little cry as he did so. My tail went stiff at his cold touches. Incredable. I can feel your sexuall hormones within your scales. I think I have an idea for your experiment. He said deeply with a evil smile. He petted my tail a little more and left with the other men to plan thier ideas for me. Danny hugged me tight and held me. never letting go.

Chapter 5: The discussion

(The scientist pov)

I have a idea. It involves with a lot of semen but it could change the world. I said with a grin. Whats your idea? One scientist said. If we force him to take in other samples of animals sperm he could give birth to a whole new species. We could do it repeadily. And before we know differant mixed animals could be created and walking the earth. Not bad...But how do we get him to take in the seman? Another asked me. If a couple of you men hold him down and rest his tail in a tank we could pour the semen and let his scales suck it in. I said with a huge grin. And maybe just for fun we can get his little pretty black haired freind to give us his sample from his manhood and let the mermaid take it in. I thought evilly with a wide grin. And I could get the sample from the lovely boy. What pleasure that would bring for me and him. I'm sure the mermaid would love to bare the black haired boy's child. And I'm sure he would love his child comeing from the little fishboy. This would be fun. Very fun... I thought sickly. So when should we start? I asked. As soon as possible...? I suggusted. The scientist agreed and we walked out the door. Prepareing for one of the most wonderfull and pleasurable thing I will ever do.

Chapter 6: The experiment

(Dany's pov)

The men came outside from the doors the were talking in. The man had a evil smile on his face which scared me. I whipmerd as Danny held me tight in a hug. It's gonna be ok...He whisperd in my ear. I hid my face in his chest not wantinng what was comeing for me. If you would please leave the fish boy's side. Not untill I know what your planning. Danny said bravely. Stubborn little boy. I like that... He whisperd in Danny's ear with a grin. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO BOYS! He called out. I suddenly felt arms grab me out of no were. I sreamed loudly as they pulled me off the table letting my tail hit the floor hard makeing it sting from the rough slap as it smacked on the glossy ground.

(Danny's pov)

DANY! I screamed as I ran for Danny but the man grabbed me and crossed his arm across my chest with his hand clenching my shoulder. I have plans for you...He said dragging me off with me in his grasp. LET ME GO! DANY! I shouted. Your gonna help with the experiment he said lightly covering my clothed pride with his hand. I gasped and my eyes went ...NO! LET ME GO! DON'T DO THIS! I cried. But the man kept pulling me with him. DANNY! LET HIM GO! PLEASE! I heard Dany cry as he struggled to get out of the men's grasp. Tears filled my eyes as he helpless watched me being in captive by the evil man. DANNY! He shrieked as I was pulled out of the room. He dragged me through the doors and into another labertory. The man threw me onto a examination table and stapped down my arms. He spreaded my legs apart and stapped them down at the sides of the tables. I struggled as he looked at me with devilish eyes and a demonic smile. Prepare yourself boy you are going to give me your sperm. And I will impreganate your little beautifull friend with that sample as so we are doing now with others. He said evilly. YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO HIM! I yelled angrilly. He smiled darkly and approached me. My eyes went wide and I awaited the worst. I'm so sorry Dany...

(Dany's pov)

The evil man took Danny out of the room doing who's knows what to him. Danny... I cried lightly and lowerd my head down in sadness. The men took me to a tank and lowerd my tail inside it keeping the rest of me out with one guy holding me down with another guy tieing my waste down with a metal wire hocking from one side of me to the other side of me. I thrashed my tail wildly crying and sobbing with fear. W-What are you going to do with me? I asked with tears in my eyes. You'll find out...The man said. HIT IT! He added. The other man followed the order and spilled buckets full of...ANIMAL SEMEN! I wiggled my tail so it wouldn't get targeted by the other animals releasings. NO! PLEASE! STOP! I cried as the releasings spreaded in the water surrounding my tail. My fins started to spread and flex as my scales sucked in the unfamiliar releasings. NO PLEASE! I-I DON'T WANT TO...! I began to sobb as I felt the releasings seep in from my scales breathing it in. You are going to give birth to differant animal species. No exceptions. The two said firmly. So I'm going to give birth to...Tears filled my eyes with the unwantings. You will be re-impreganated eyery day. The two added strongly. I-I have to...every day...I began to sobb as the words enterd my brain. I was going to be used to reproduce a differant species of animals for the rest of my life...

Chapter 7: The devils play

I struggled as the man approached me. YOUR SICK! YOU HEAR ME! I shouted angrilly. I suddenly heard Dany's screams and sobbs coming from across the hall. What are you doing to him?...I asked furiously. Were impreganating him with other animals releasings. He's going to give birth to new and differant animal species and let the earth have a new roaming. He will be re-impreganated every day. And I will collect your seedings everyday till a buckete is full with it and you were hear the cries of his lovely body being filled with your taken samples. He will bare your child. Weather you like it or not. Besides don't you love the mermaid? Now let me handle you so it can happen. He smiled with wanting pleasure. He reached down and unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to my feet. He did the same with my boxers but slowly so I felt myself being exposed. What a lovely testical you have there. You must be proud of it. He said takeing it in his hand. I growled holding back a moan. He started to rub it with love and care makeing me moan out in pleasure. STOP IT! I roared as he bounced it teasing me. He suddenly frowened. I wounder what you taste like? He said licking my cock with his slithering tounge. I moaned in pleasure as his spit coverd it makeing it shake. Delicious...He said with a grin. I whimperd as he brought it into his mouth and bobbed his head roughtly. Y-YOUR HURTING ME! I said as he made my pride ache. But it also made me feel good. While I wanted him to get the hell off my my cock begged for more. I can feel it...He's going to...-. Before I cummed in his mouth he put a buckut neear my cock and I squirted in there. I breathed heavilly in exquastion. You were beautifull...We'll play again tomorrow...He said with a evil smile. He walked out with the buckete and leaft me there to rest. My eyes slowly closed untill I saw nothing but blackness.

(Dany's pov)

THATS THE LAST OF IT! One of the men said as my scales sucked in the rest of the seamen. I let out a cry as the men detached me from the wire. I lightly sobbed as I sat on the edge of the tank with my tail swullen from to much realising take ins. Some of the semen was still leaking out from my scales. You should be with child by tomorrow morning... the men said walking away. I lowerd my head with spilling tears. DANY! I heard Danny scream. I quickly turned my head to see Danny runing my way. DANNY! I cried with tears of joy as he grasped me in his arms. I let out deep soft cries as he held me in his arms. Some semen leaked on his legs as my tail shook from the disturbance. Look at you. They gave you to much. Danny said kissing my head. That only made me cry more. I'm sorry Danny I- I began. It wasn't your fault. Those men were being asses. He said accidently crushing my tail with his legs. I winced in pain as he did so. Danny...Be carefull my tail hurts...I said whimpering. Sorry...He said removing his leg from my tender swullen tail. Well it's nice to see the experiment worked. The man said grinning evily. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! I cried as my tail shook in disturbance. We impreganated you with differant animal seedings. And it looks like it's takeing full effect on your beautifull body. He grinned as my tail giggled like jelly. YOU GAVE HIM TO MUCH! YOU COULD RUIN HIS BODY! Danny said checking my forehesd for fever sickness. I don't care about that. Your babies will make me millions. The man said in a greedy voice. I sobbed in Danny's arms as the man petted my hair. Amd I have a little gift for you to. He said placeing a ring at the bottom of my tail.I glowed a bright green as I suddenly felt great pain. I let out a little gasp and grasped Danny's arms. I let out a painfull groan and fell on the floor.

(Danny's pov)

DANY! I cried as he hit the floor. I bent down next to him with worried eyes. I let out a yelp as I felt his fins slither around my hand. W-Whats hapeing to me?...Dany said weakly. That ring will push the pregancy faster. By tomorrow morning you should be with child. And by next week you should give birth. We will be sending you to artic labs while you are in labor. WHAT!? I shouted as I looked at the man shocked. YOU CANT DO THAT! IT NEEDS TIME TO GROW! I yelled. It will grow ll it needs in the morning. He said calmly. I looked at Dany who was on the floor shakeing and whimpering. I what will happen when he dose gie birth? I asked. He will be shipped back here and we will do the process again. He said. No...I'll never be ever to see Dany again...I can't let this happen...I thought. But for now he will remain here. The man said. I looked at Dany who was crying on the floor as the clowing began to fade away. I gently rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Shhh. I hushed him with a tender voice. A little while after Dany sat up beside me with a weak pale face. I-I'm hungry...Dany said rubbing his stomach. I'll get you some food...I said as my stomach growled for goods. I got up and left for the door. I'll be right back. I said. Dany responded with a weak smile as I left from the room. I walked around the building hopeing to find something for Dany. And me. About 5 minutes later I found a vending machine. I only had 7 dollers so I bought the best stuff I could. I got Dany a watter bottle some potato chips and a chocolate bar. I bought myself some orange crush nacho dorritos and M and M's. Man was I starving but then I froze as alarms rung in my ears.

Chapter 8: A chance to escape

(Danny's pov)

Red lights flashed everywere as the alarms sang in my ears. I turned around and saw Dany running down the hall. He was in the cloths he had on ealier and he had a face of fear and hope. Dany?...What are you-? I began. I grew my legs back. If we hurry we can get out of here. He stated breathing heavilly. For a moment I just stod ther with a blank face but I came to. I snatched Dany's hand and dropped the food running down the hall. STOP! Men cried shooting the lazer rays toward our direction Keep running...I breathed to Dany. Were gonna make it...He panted. Before we could exit out the door two men of the guys in white jumped in front of it. We bothe yelped and dashed the other way. I ran fast. To fast. Dany coul barely keep up even with me holding his hand. Hetripped with his hand jerking out of mine. He let out a cry as he fell to the ground. My...ankle...He said hissing as he tried to stand up. I looked around as men surrounded us with blazeing guns. I reached at the wall and tore off a pipe swinging it every way to defend Dany. GET BACK! I hollerd. i turned to Dany with bravery in my eyes. I-I think my ankle is broken..He said holdingf it tightly. I looked arounfd for a way to get us free. Itossed the pipe at one of the men which fell to ground. I picked up Dany and sapported him down the hall. GET THEM! Voices demanded. Men in white chased us down the hall rapidly. Then just when things couldn't get worse the man that sccared us the most stood in front of the door way. I gasped and stopped the running. Grab them both. I found that Dany and I were seperated instantly. NO LET HMI GO! Dny cried with tears. Take the boy down the hall. The fish and I will meet him later. The man said greedily. NO! PLEASE! LET HIM GO! Dany cried breaking free of the man's grip limping his way over to me as quick as he could. What's this. The man said looking at Dany's ankle. A broken ankle?...He added. Dany leaned on me with spilling tears. He looked at me in the eyes holding me tightly. Please...Let him go.. Dany begged. Sorry but he's apart of your next experiment...The man said grabbing Dany by the arm. Dany yelped in pain as his broken ankle was disturbed by the forcefull movement. It's ok Dany...I'll be ok. I said. Dany lowerd his head a mouthed...I'm sorry. I softly smiled makeing sure that I was telling the truth. Though I'm not sure If I'm ok. I'm proublaly not but I want Dany to not worry about me. But I should worry about him. And I am.

Chpter 9: sad faliure

(Dany's pov)

So you tried to escape...The man said to me harshly throwing me on the ground. I let out a whimper and he bent down to me as I restd on all fours. He put me in a head lock and pulled up my shirt with his free hand exposing my chest. To bad for that broken ankle. He said teasingly. I struggled as best as I could as he tore off my shirt. It must be shuch a shame being so close to freedome...He said pouring cold icy water on my back. I shiverd as I felt my legs dissapear. My only chance to escape. Is gone. You had your fun with me. Why can't you just let me go...I asked. You are a unknown species. We can't just let you run free without being tested on. He cupped my chin and looked me evily in my eyes. You know your the most beautifull thing I ever seen. He purredbringing my lips close to his. I gaped in shock and knocked myself away from the man. I winced as pain peircd the bottom of my tail. It must be cracked st the bottom...The man said. Maybe a kiss will help it heal. I blushed as he approached me. I scooted backwards trying to avoid the evil man. Stay...BACK! I hollerd. My man griped my wrist and pulled us into a kiss. Hwe smushed his slimy lips onto mine. You feel amazeing...The man said slipping his tounge into my mouth. I muffled breaths and sounds out from my mouth. I pushed myself away from the man who licked his lips smileing. It's a shame I wetted you to early. I could be haveing a lot of fun right now. Your sick...I said angrilly. I might be...But I don't care...He said tenderly. You love that raven haired boy don't you? He asked. I-I...I do...But why do you care? I said shyly. Come with me...I think you should see something...He said with a creepy smile. He grasped me in his arms and walked us to a room with Danny sitting on a metal table. My eyes lit upwith hope and joy. DANNY! I cried witha smile. He looked up at me and rose from his seat. The man sat me down on the floor as Danny wrapped his arms around me. Are you ok? I asked. He responded with a smile. I'm so scared...I...I-i started with soft cries for helplessness. Danny kissed me messageing me for to hush. I hugged him tight as I let him gaurd me. Don't be afraid...I will fight for you and I will get you out of this hell. Dany said gently. But can he fight for you...? The man saidjerking Danny from my grasp. He jerked Danny on the metal table strapping him down with his legs spreaded far apart. Danny groaned as he struggled. NO! STOP IT! PLEASE! I screamed as I reached a hand out to Danny. I suddenly stopped in my place and gasped in shock as the man started to unbotton Danny's pants. NO! STOP! I cried as the man fully exposed Danny's body. Time for your next helping boy...The man said wraping his hand around Danny's eraction. I shut my eyes not wanting to see the dirty man's actions. Danny's moans and screams of pleasure filled me with anger. I can't just sit here and let him do this. I took action by grabing a glass cup and throwing it at the mans head. It shatterd tinly glass pieces on the floor. The man growlded at me with anger s I quickly scooted back againset the wall. He roughly cupped my cheek forceing me to look twords him. I had tears in my eyes from fear. He looked at my lips and a evil idea. He pulled my hair and dragged me over to Danny. He jerked my head nears Danny's pride and pushed my lips agains it. If you love him so much then suck it. The man siad sickly. I closed my eyes and cried. He dosen't have to do this...Just please don't-Danny started. SUCK IT! The man said. More tears spilled out as I put his pride in my mouth. I breathed heavilly as tears burned my eyes. I heard Danny moan in pleasure as I sucked on his hardening testecal. Before he could release in my mouth I was jerked and thrown to the floor before it happend. It was colloected by the man and Danny was set free from the tanle. DANNY I'M SORRY I-! I cried as I hide my face in shame. Danny hugged me despite what we both went through. I just want to go home...

Chapter 10: Parents to the rescue

(Dany's pov)

I was put in a tank to sleep in as Danny slept on the floor gaurding me. I felt sick inside of what happend earlier. That bully. I couldn't sleep just at the thought of it. I layed on my back looking at Danny who was sleeping peacefully on the hard tile floor. Minutes later I felt something in my stomache. I gasped as my eyes went wide. I-I'm with child...No...I can't...I thought as I rubbed my stomach. Suddenly a giant crash came through the walls as I saw Danny's parents with angry expressions on their faces. Mom? Dad? Danny said as he jerked out of his sleep. A smiled came across his face. MOM! DAD! He yelled happily as the 3 of them hugged. Danny's parents lifted their heads and stared at me with astonished eyes. He's really a real mermaid. Maddie said softly smileing at me. I blushed as the two stared. Mom Dad we have to get out of here. Danny said with worry. Right..His mom said smashing the glass of the tank with a ecto gun. The water pulled me and I was drifted on the floor. GRAB HIM SON AND LETS RUN! Jack said. Danny carried me in his arms and ran out the door behind his parents. I burried my face in his chest as the alarms rang through the building. Men with guns chased after us. GET DANY OUT OF HERE AND WE'LL MEET YOU IN THE RV! Maddie yelled shotting lazers at the men alonge with Jack. Danny nodded and burst out the door heading to the family rv. But as usaull there was the man in our way again. I'm sorry there will be no excapetion man said hitting Danny in the face throwing us on the ground. The man grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest. He put his- hand on my scales spreading his fingers and rubbing them. Your pregnante aren't you? He asked with a devilesh smile. Danny looked at me with horror in his eyes. I closed my eyes with tears dripping from them. Yes...I quietly whispered. The man gripped my arm harder. We cant hear you. He teased. YES! I sobbed. The man rubbed my stomach with care. We just have to get you to artic labs and you can continu the experiment. The man said pulling me with him. STOP! Two voices hollerd. I opend my eyes to see Dany's parents pointing their guns at the man. The man dropped me on the rocky hard ground. I whimperd as the tiny rocks cut my skin. Danny crawled over and pulled me out of the mans reach and cradled me in his arms. NOW YOU LET US GO OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU TILL YOUR DEAD! Maddie snareld. The man smiled evily and brought out some weired smoke bomb. He threw the small bombs on the ground with smoke surrouding him. Once the smoke cleared the man had vanished. We all worried for my saftey and feared that the man would come and capture me again. So Danny's parents talked in the kitchen while Danny carried me upstairs in his room and layed me on the bed. S-So you really are preganate? Danny asked. I looked away with tears in my eyes. Danny cuffed my cheek and faced me towards him. He had a gentle smile showing care for me and love. His eyes sparkled and glistened. I'm sorry it couldn't be your child. I said thinking Danny would be dissapointed. I don't care about that. Your safe now and thats all what matters. He said tenderly resting a hand on my stomache. He slidded it across it softly feeling the baby. So your not upset? I asked. Never. He said kissing me. Get some sleep. You need it. Danny said when breaking our kiss. I smiled and closed my eyes. Danny kissed my cheek once more and layed beside me with his arms wrapped around me. Sweet dreams...He whispered in my ear as we fell asleep. I was safe now but our adventures didn't stop here...And as long as we were together nothing could ever stop us from finding a way out...


	6. Love in the waves

Chapter 1: A wonderful morning

(Danny's pov)

I awoke that morning with my arms wrapped around Dany. The window was opened with the sound of birds chirping and fresh air running in my nostrills. Morning Dany...I said kissing his head. Not to long ago Danny had given birth to what we call now a cat snake. It was a snake with a cat head and a snake's body. But instead of it haveing scales it had white soft fluffy fur.

(Flash back)

(Narratiors pov)

It's ok Dany push. Danny said holding Dany's hand as he pushed. A small hole had formed at the tip of Dany's tail which was his birth canal. Dany cried out in pain as tears flew from his eyes. He squezzed Danny's hand as the baby wiggled out the hole. More screams of pain escaped Dany's mouth as he gave one last push. Maddie smiled and took the baby to be cleaned. You did it...Danny said smiling holding Dany's hand in both of his. Dany panted in esguastion but smiled weakly for the raven haired boy that he loved. Maddie returned with a smile as she rested the baby in Dany's arms. It's a girl. She said cheerfully. The baby was a kitten with a snake tail coverd in tiny furs instead of scales. I think I'll call her snow flake...Dany said with a weak smile. Perfect...Danny said with loveing eyes and a tender smile. Danny kissed Dany lightly on his lips carefull not to hurt the merboy from all the pain he went through. Now sleep. Danny added softly as his love fell in a deep peacefull sleep.

(End of flash back)

(Danny's pov)

Here Snow flake...I called quietly so I wouldn't wake Dany. She heard my call and wiggled out of Dany's arms into mine. She had blue crystle eyes and snow white fur so soft it tickled me every time she moved. She had the cuttest kitten face in the world. So adorable...I brought her face to mine and smiled. She nuzzled he soft face against my cheek. Useing her small pink kitten tounge she licked my cheek tickling me. Stop Snow flake you'll wake up your mom...I giggled. I think it's a little late for that. Dany said. I looked to see Dany streatch and yawn with a smile. Sorry for waking you..I said as Snow flake slitherd into Dany's arms purring and meowing cutely. It's ok...Dany said kissing me. Do you know were Snow flake's bottle is? I think she might be hungry. Dany asked. Oh here...I said reaching in a drawer bringing out a bottle of milk. I handed it to Dany. Thanks...He said smiling feeding his baby the milk. You have such a beautifull baby Dany...I said pulling us in for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to touch my dad opend the door with a huge smile and with a spatula in his left hand. HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS I MADE FLAP JACKS! Jack said messiging us to come down stairs. Dany and I both giggled and went down stairs with Snow flake in Dany's arms.

Chapter 2: The thought

(Dany's pov)

Morning you two...Maddie greeted. We both smiled in response. And good morning to you to Snow flake. She added petting Snow flakes head gently. I walked over and put Snow flake in her little play pen. It was like a crib but without the bars so she wouldn't run off. It had soft light pink carpeting floor with soft white carpeted walls. She had a toy stuffed mouse that she always snuggled with. Sometimes she'd wiggle around the play pen just for fun. You couldn't hurt anything could you? I smiled tickling her chin. She turned over and I tickled her tummy. Little meows of laughter escaped her mouth. I giggled and bent down kissing her little head. Come'on Dany time to eat. Danny said showing me my seat. It looks great...I said takeing a bit of my pancake. Taste great to. I added cheerfully. Glade you like it. My dad responded happily. When I finished my breakfast I brought up a thought I had kept in my mind for a while. Waiting for the right moment to ask it. Uh...I was woundering...I wanted to know if I could show Danny my home world for a couple of days. I asked nervously bitting my lower lip fiddleing my fingers. I don't know... Maddie said. The sea can be dangerous. What if something happens to one of you? She added. Well think of all the trouble Dany and I have gotten in already. And were fine now. Danny said smiling at me. True...I don't see why not...You are 16 now...Jack said. I smiled as Danny jumped out of his seat hugging his parents tightly. OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Danny shouted happily. I giggled as he did so. I looked over to Snow flake who was rolling in her play pen playfully wiggleing her body with happiness as she heard all our cherrfuness and laughter. I smiled at the sight. You happy to? Huh? I rubbed her little cheek with my finger. Here...I said walking over to the table. I tore off a tiny piece of a pancake and fed it to her. She nibbled on the fluffy cake happily. I giggled at her face as she was happy. I loved to know that she was happy and safe...She's my baby and I will protect her no matter what. Danny walked over to me rubbing my back. Your a good mom...Beautifull, Loving and careing...Pure. He said kissing me. Thanks. I said blushing at his comments. When do you plan on leaving? He asked breaking our kiss. I was thinking...This afternoon. I said nervously bitting my lower lip and fiddleing my fingers again. So soon? Danny asked. Sorry...I wanted to show you as soon as possible...sorry. I said shyly. It's ok don't worry. He said comforting me. Theres one other thing...I said. What is it? Danny asked. You have to change your form. I responded. What do you mean? He questioned. Well... you have to grow...a tail...like mine...I said nervously. Is that even possible? Danny asked. Yes...You see I have this neacklace... If you wear it it'll tranform you into a mermaid for 3 days...Enough time for me to show you around...I said. Fine with me. As long as I'm with you...Danny said kissing me on my head. Snow flake meowedtrying to slither up the walls of her little play pen. Though she didn't give much try. It usaully meant she wanted up. Oh Snow flake...I said lifting her up in my arms. I'll miss you but mommy will be back...I promise...I said kissing her and laying her back in the pen. I love you Snow flake. I chimed. I'll see you soon.

Chapter 3: The take off

(Danny's pov)

You ready? Dany asked. I nodded. We said our goodbyes to the family and headed down the block to the beach. The beach...Thats were I first met Dany...I'm really glad I did. I just love him so much. Makeing sure no one was looking the two of us sat at the edge of the shore. Were water and land met. Dany's tail formed moments after he touched the water. His was black with gray fins. He brought out the necklace he was talking about. It was a smooth blue stone with black in it. Like a pettern. Blue, black, blue, black. This might hurt a little...Dany said handing me the necklace. I nodded and placed the necklace around my neck. I gasped as my eyes went wide. I yelped as pain struck through my waist down. I closed my eyes as I felt my legs join together. I suddenlt felt sand were what once I felt my jeans. I opend my eyes and gasped in shock. I had a tail... It was red with light red fins. I-I'm a mer-mer-I began...A mermaid? Dany asked sarcasticlty with a smile. By the way your tail...It's really beautifull...Dany said making me blush. T-Thanks. I said smiling. Come'on lets go before some one sees us...Dany said. We dragged ourselfs through the shallow water till we got into the deep part. Just before Dany dove in I grabbed his shoulder. WAIT! I said nervously. Yes? Dany asked. I-I don't know how to swim like this? I said. Dany grabbed my hand and smiled at me. Don't worry...I'll teach you. I smiled and let ourselfs dive below. I could breath...THIS FELT AMAZEING! So free... I grasped Dany tight as I felt my body sink a little. Relax your muceles...And flick them up and down...Dany said giggleing. I gulped ansd tried to relax. I flicked my tail up and down like Dany said and I found myself moveing...or should I say SWIMMING! See your doing it...Dany cheered. I laughed along with him as we swam through the watery sky. So many colors...It's ike an attac of rainbows...I said in amazement. You should see my speceail place if you think this is colorful. Dany said with the bright beautiful smile he always has. Maybe I should take you there first...Dany said thinking. I'd love to...I said inturrupting his thought. Then to the fruit reefs it is...Dany cherred. Still holding my hand Dany directed me to the place he'd known forever. Hey look...It's clown fish...Dany said. I looked down and saw 2 clown fish swimming together. There kinda like us...In love...I said smiling at Dany with him smiling back. Dany's world was like no other. Colorful plants and fishs here and there. It was like magic...and being by the one I love made it even better. Do you think we'll see any sharks? I asked looking around for any. We might. But as long as we leave them alone and there not hungry they won't come after us. Well thats a relife...I said gratefully. About this fruit place...Some of the fruit there we can eat for food and for fun...but some we can't cause their posinus. I let you know which ones we can eat. Dany said. Ok...I replied. How far is it from here anyway? I asked. Not much...Maybe 10 minutes. He awnserd. I loooked at Dany's smiling face and I felt something inside me. Wanting something...But what? LOOK! Dany said surprised. He let go of my hand and swam down a bit to a patch of seaweed. He came back with a clam. Look...He said opening it. Inside was a shiny pearl. It's peautifull I said bringing us in for a kiss. When I did my tail winded itself around Dany's a little bit. W-Whats happening? I asked confused. Your felling love for me. Your trying to mate with me. Dany said with a shy smile. OH! I said while blushing unwinding my tail from Dany's. I'm sorry. I said blushing. It's ok...you didn't know...Dany said giggleing. I smiled back and we continued our swim.

Chapter 4: The place

(Dany's pov)

Were here...I said cheerfully. Danny's eyes widend as the sight sinked in. Wow...He said in amazement. I giggled and looked around for my faveorite fruit. THERE IT IS! I said swimming over to the purple colord fruit. I picked it from the vine and gave it to Danny. He toke a bite out of the medium sized fruit and swallowed with delight in the taste. Now speak...I said with excitement. Ok...Danny said but the fruit made his voice high pitched and squeaky. WHAT THE!? Danny in shocked. Don't worry it's just a effect. It won't last long. I said laughing at his voice. I took a bite out of the fruit and talked with a chipmunk voice like I just breathed in helium. See...I giggled with my high pitch voice. We both burst out laughing at the sound. Lets go try this one I said to Danny as our voices turned back to normal. I took a bite of the peachy plant and shiverd a little. DANY! YOUR TAIL! Danny said frightend. I looked down and at the tip another tail was stareting to grow. I gasped in fear at the sight. Moments later it went back in and I was back to normal. I sighed in relife. Oops...I said blushing in embarassment. You ok? Dany said checking me for any extra body parts. Yeah I'm fine...Sorry...I said shyly. No it's fine you didn't know. Like I did when I was...- Danny said. We both turned away blushing. Danny swam to a rock and sat down with a sigh. I smiled lightly and sat down next to him. I just don't want you to get hurt...Danny said. I cupped his cheek and turned him to face me. I'm not...we all make mistakes...some things aren't...I said bringing us in a kiss. Danny's tounge slipped in my mouth twisting around mine. I layed down on the flat surface of the rock while Danny stilled played tounge wars with me. Our breathing became heavy and pleasurable. Danny intwined his tail with mine as he leaned on top of me. Our fins flexed and swayed to the oceans gental waves. I moaned in pleasure as Danny thrusted his tail on mine. You act like you know how this works...I said with a shy smile. I have my ways. Danny said with a soft smile. He gave a powerfull thrust that sent me screaming his name. More powerful every time. I was seeing stars and colors and I heard myself let out dries of unbeliveable pleasure. IT'S C-COMING! I said in a cry. After that last powerful thrust Danny gave me the both of us released mixing the sea water with our climax. We both breathed heavilly and Danny layed next to me on the flat smoothe surface of the rock. We won't get...well you know...will we? Danny asked panting. No. It's kind of like your world. Male and male can't get pregnate. But female and male can. Except the male gets pregnante. I said breathing hard. Good to know...Danny said gasping for air. We relaxed for a while calming ourselfs down. It'll be dark soon. What happens then? Where do we sleep? Danny asked. I have another special place. It's a cave. It's hidden by a huge rock and sea weed. We'll be safe there. I replied. We better get going then...Danny said scooping me up in his arms. It's ok Danny I can swim myself you don't need to carry me. I said with a smile. But I wan't to carry you...Let me swim for you... Let me be your fins. I didn't argu with Danny and I let him carry me with me directing him to the cave. I guess it wasn't so bad at least he was here with me and we were together.

Chapter 5: A peaceful place

(Danny's pov)

Dany led me to the cave while he rested in my arms. When we arrived Dany swam through some seaweed ans showed me the cave entrance which was coverd by a rock. I helped him push it out of the way which wasn't to hard but it was still a rock so it was heavy. When we enterd the rock closed itself behind us. This is amazeing...I said. Thanks...Dany replied. I layed on the warm sandy floor and rested. I wounder how Snow flake is doing. I hope she's ok. Dany said with worry. I bet she's fine. She's probaly cuddling with in the play pen sleeping. I said trying to comfort Dany. He smiled remembering his baby. He swam down and layed next to me. I wrapped my arms around him protecting him and keepng him warm. It felt peaceful sleeping in the calm waters. It was kind of funny. Mermaids were suppoe to be fairytales. But then I met Dany. The most beautiful mermaid in the ocean. Without him I would of never found true love. I wouldn't be here holding him in my arms sleeping peacefuly. This was no fairytale in a book...this wa real. And I was glade it was. As blackness and dreams consumed me I held Dany in my arm not letting go. I felt something was wronge but I wouldn't wake. Suddenly my dream came to me. And it seemed more like a nightmare...

(Dream)

(Narratior's pov)

DANNY! Dany cried as the net captured the white haired merboy. DANY! Danny cried as he swam to rescue hi slove. But no matter how fast he swam or how far the net pulled Dany to the surface as a never ending chase. DANNY! Dany cried with tears dripping from them. Without notice Danny turned back to a human which slowed his swimming. Danny with no breath began to sink to the bottom of the ocean. DANNY! Dany sobbed as he was pulled further untill he was out of sight from Danny's eyes. Weakly Danny closed his eyes drowing as was soon consumed by blackness. NO! Danny cried as he said his last words.

(End dream)

(Danny's pov)

I shot up with a blood curdleing scream which made Dany wake up imediatly. I breathed heavily as I grew very hot. DANNY!? WHATS WRONG!? Dany asked worridly. I panted and hugged Dany tightly makeing sure he was safe. Are you ok? I asked. Yeah but what about you? Dany asked frightend. I-I'm fine...It was just a bad dream...I awnserd calming myself down. I'm just glade your safe...I said hugging Dany. I'm glade you are to. He said hugging me back. Don't scare me like that...Dany added hugging me more. I'm sorry...I said once more. Come'on lets go get something to eat...It's morning anyways...Dany said grabbing my hand and swimming out the cave. Just a dream...Thank god for that... I thought looking at Dany's innocent smile... at least he's safe...

Chapter 6: The sea witch Morgana

(Danny's pov)

Dany and I swam happily through the waters. Twist and turns. Flips and spins...what a wonderful time we were haveing. Especially Dany...He had a smile on his face every second. His smile made me happy and alive. Hey look it's a patch of feild seaweed. Dany said. Whats that? I asked. It's a patch of really tall seaweed. A rare kind. But the do make a good meal. Espeacially with some rasberry coral...Dany said licking his lips and rubbing his stomach. The seaweed was very tall. Maybe about 10 inches. The two of us suddenly heard a whistle from somewere. And before we new it the seaweed wrapped around our bodies. From our shoulders to the tip of our tails. The both of us struggled too get free but the grasp was to tight. W-Whats happening? Dany asked in fear. Then came a wicked laugh and appeared a old lady. She had gray tangled hair and green wrinkled skin. And instead of legs she had 8 octopuse legs. I finally caught you...She said smileing. I growled with anger and rage. LET US GO! I shouted. You two beautiful creature will make a wonderful prize for my collection. She whistled again makeing the sea weed squezz us even tighter. Dany and I both screamed in pain. Please let us go...Dany begged. WHO ARE YOU!? I asked with anger. I AM MORGANA! POWERFUL SEA WITCH! And you two now belonge to me...She said evily. I've been following you for some time now...You had a lot of fun on that rock the other day. She added with a smirk. YOU PERV! Dany hollerd. She smirked one last time with one more whistle. The tightening was to much to bare. With pericing cries the both of us past out. Un aware what to do or what will happen. Dany is the one who should be let go. He has a baby at home who needs if I stay here I'll drown. But I need to focus on how we can both get out of here. Alive...

Chapter 7: Prize and collection

(Dany's pov)

I awoke on top of Danny in a locked room. We were still in the ocean in a cave. I heard Danny groan as he strated to wake. Danny...I said as he opened his eyes. You ok? I asked with concern. Yeah i'm fine what about you? He said jerking up. Your not hurt are you? He asked. No i'm fine I felt a sudden cold slime swirling up my tail. I gasped as these slimy plants crawled up my body. I screamed as Danny grabbed me and swam us to the celieling. The plants cried and moand trying to wrap their slimy bodies around ours. But we were to high for them to reach us. But they still tried. You ok? Danny said holding me in his chest. I nodded and leaned in closer to him. Oh good you two are awake...The witch said entering the room. I see you met my pets...Aren't they delightful? She asked petting the slimy creatures. Danny looked at her with a face of disguste. Now my trophies come to your cages. She said. We didn't budge. She whistled again makeing worm like vines come out of the wall. Danny moved us to the middle of the room. A vine slitherd up Danny's back wrapping itself around his chest. It jerked him away from mewith more wrapping themselfs around his body. DANNY! I cried dashing towards him. Only to be stopped by the vines grabbing me. We both wiggled our bodies to get free. LET! US! GO! I screeched. I bit into the plants makeing the release me with shrieks of pain. I swam to Danny and tore the vines off him. Come'on. I said grabbing his hand as we swam out ther door.

(Morgana's pov)

I followed the two mermaids out the door. I got my hand and aimed for the red one. Well my pretty if I can't have you both I'll take you...I said shooting vines out of my finger nails. The dashed for the red mermaid and wrapped around him. GOT YA! I laughed evily.

(Danny's pov)

Tiny vines wrapped around my tail and jerked me down to the sea floor. I yelped as I hit the sandy floor. DANNY! Dany cried swimming to me. Now I got you my preety...The witch said jerking me to her. I thrashed my tail around as she pulled. I screamed in anger. Dany attacked the witch and bit her arm while pulling her hair. She threw him off with anger. YOU LITTLE BRAT! She let me go and swam to Dany. She wrapped one of her tenticals around him and shook him violently. He whimperd at the action. LET HIM GO! I yelled hitting her in the back. Dany struggled free and we both swam for our lives.

Chapter 8: Air less air full

(Dany's pov)

Half way to the surface I heard Danny yelp in pain. DANNY! WHATS WRONGE!? I asked worridly. Suddenly his tail began to glow and it split into two. His legs then formed and he started to not breath. DANNY! I cried in fear. So he's human? The witch said. This won't do...She added. She smirked at me evily. But your still a mermaid. She laughed. She threw Danny out of my arms and used a tentical to grab me. I yelped as she swam with me in her clutches to the bottom of the sea floor back ti her cave

(Danny's pov)

Dany...I weakly thought. I shook my head and swam after him. I couldn't breath but I had to save him. I thought the spell was suppose to last for 3 days. Wait...how long was Dany and I passed out? I swam further till I reached Dany Sorry Dany I bet this is gonna hurt I thought as I grabbed his fins. Dany let out a cry of pain as I pulled them to get him free. A few pulls later I set Dany free. Dany hugged me as soon as he was. That kind of hurt...He said with a smile as a tear ran down his eye. Before I could react I passed out annd began to sink. I heard Dany scream my name in horror just before I completly passed out.

(Dany's pov)

DANNY! I shriked as he slowly sank breathless. I swam to him quickly. I cradled him in my arms and swam to the surface. I need to hurry. I thought. Tears filled my eyes as he layed lifeless in my arms. Time is running out,,,No,,,I WON'T LET HIM DIE! I cried as I swam rapidly to the surface. More tears flew from my eyes as I swam. Moments later I shot out of the water and landed on the shore with Danny in my arms. I looked at him with tear filled eyes. He wasn't moveing. He just layed there. Danny...DANNY! I cried. PLEASE WAKE UP! I sobbed. Please...

Chapter 9: A great relife

(Danny's pov)

I awoke with Dany sobbing on my chest. We were on land so that means we were alive. I still felt some water on my legs so Dany must of not changed. Dany...I said weakly. Dany stopped his crying and gasped in shock. I looked up to him seeing tears dripping from his sparkeling eyes. I thought I lost you...Dany said hugging me as I sat up. I thought...YOU DIED! He cried. He burried his face in my chest and began to sobb I hugged him tightly as his body shook with the sobbs. Shhh...It's ok...I'm fine see. I said looking Dany in the eyes. I wiped his tears away and noticed he still had his tail. Dany you shouldn't be out of the water like this. What if some one sees you. I said worridly.I don't care...I just want to be with you...Dany said with more tears spilling from his eyes. Oh Dany...I said embraceing him rubbing his back with one hand and rubbing his head with the other. I'm sorry for this...I shouldn't of taken you here in the first place. He said with more tears and heavy breaths. Are you kidding? I HAD A BLAST! I said with a smile trying to cheer Dany up. Y-You did? Dany asked wipeing away his tears. I nodded and smiled. I soft smile appeared on Dany's face as he started to calm himself down. I love you...I said holding him. I love you to...Dany said as the last of his tears fell. Now we have a home to get to. And you have a baby to see...I said with a smile. Dany's spirit lightened up and he smiled. Yeah...she's your baby to...He said with a bright smile. And maybe some day...you and I can have a baby from your dna...Dany said smiling. I'd love to...I said kissing his head. I picked him up in my arms and we headed home. Someday...

Chapter 10: Arrived home

(Dany's pov)

WERE HOME! Dany called as we enterd the door with me in his arms. I still wansn't dry yet but I was close. Welcome home...Maddie said cheerfuly with Snow flake wiggleing in her arms trying to reach me. She handed me Snow flake and I rested her in my arms. She meowed with joy that we were home. How was it? Jack asked, It was wonderful. Danny said smiling. Snow flake attacked me with licks from her little tounge. So how was Snow flake? I asked kissing mer head. Oh she was an angle. Maddie said happily. She really missed you guys. Poor little thing cried the first night you were gone. Maddie added. I looked into Snow flakes eyes as she looked into mine. My poor little Snow flake...I said kissing her nose. Danny carried me to the living room and sat me on the couch. You must be really tierd...Danny said smiling. No...I'm just glade to be home. My real home. I said resting on Danny's shoulder. Snow flake let out a little meow and wiggled over to Danny licking his hand. We both smiled at the sight. We gave eachother a quick kiss as my legs formed. I picked Snow flake up and took her over to her little play pen and gently put her on the soft carpet. Danny joined us and watched as I used to play with Snow flake. Is this ? I said with a gasp. Yes it is isan't it? I said smiling I used the stuffed toy mouse's nose and gently nuzzled it against her stomach He meowed in laughter and wiggled her body as the nose tickled her tummy. Goochy goochy goo! I said with a bright smile while kissing her tummy myself. Danny giggled. Your a good parent. You really are. Danny said smiling at me. Thanks...I said as he kissed me on the cheek. We watched Snow flake wiggle around her play pen. Going through little tubs and going down a mini slide Danny made for her. She really loved the slide. She'd always meow in a happy when she slid down it. She loved it when she get her face burried and attacked by the soft fluffy carpeting. Haveing no legs or paws didn't bother her. She always had fun, And I loved to know that. When she grew tierd like always she found and cuddled with him and fell asleep. I watched her until I was sure she was. I kissed her on the head. Have a wonderful nap my little angle. I said and walked outside were Danny was swimming in the pool. Haven't got tierd of the water yet? I asked leaning on the edge of the pool. Nope. And speaking of water...Danny said smirking at me. He swam over to were I was grabbed my arms and pulled me in the pool. I let out half a scream before I hit the water and went under. When I surfaced I wrapped my arms around Danny's neck and locked us in a kiss. Now look what you did. I said flicking my tail splashing him with water. Ah ah ah...He said grabbing my fins. Now what are you going to do? He teased lightly pulling them. This. I said smirking. I came close to his body and pushed his head under water. Ok ok you win. He said when he re-surfaced. I giggled with my arms crossed. He locked us in another kiss to message me he wasn't the loser. He wasn't a loser. He was the best thing that ever happend to me. And our love is stronge. And as long as were together it's going to stay that way...

N.O.T.E

Dany's baby is probaly not what you think. Snow flake is very cute. I will try to poste a picture of her on Deviant art. You'll see the adorableness once I do. I will let you know when it's up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1: The news


End file.
